Secretos del futuro y pasado develado
by LadyPaulaSG
Summary: Jennifer Nightrend. Hija de un demonio y una bruja, se enamora de Sebastian. Con el que pasara por miles de cosas, incluido un viaje en el tiempo! Pero ellos no son los únicos en esta historia. Los demás personajes de kuro también estarán hay. Conoseras a fondo el presente para perderte en el pasado. Y descubrirás cosas muy personales de nuestros personajes. Te atreves a saber?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! :D Soy nueva subiendo historias aquí así ojalá se pueda XDDD Bueno, este es un Fan fic de Kuroshitsuji! YEY! Espero que les guste porque yo creo que es una muy buena historia )': En fin esto no es sobre mi sino sobre mi cita mental recurrente Sebastian y mi oc Jennifer, son uno para el otro! 3 Bueno es más Kuro+Oc´s Dios eso es mucho trabajo XD.**

**Bueno al fic!**

Secretos del futuro y el pasado develado.

"You are the thunder and I am the lightening

And I love the way you know who you are

And to me it's exciting

When you know its meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

Bay bay baby "

Selena Gomez and the Scene: Naturally

Día cualquiera en el que me despierto con la luz del día en el que veo al gato ronronear sobre mi y a mi "adorada" tía entrando sin tocar. Que molesto.

Jennifer arriba, o que acaso planeas quedarte ahí toda la mañana?- Dijo casi de manera sarcástica, sino fuera por aquellas razones me hubiera quedado con mis padres.-Tendría algo de malo si no me levanto?- Respondí, lo cual hizo que me mirar de manera maligna y dijera: Eres la hija mayor de los Nightrend por tanto siendo una noble de Infratierra debes de levantarte tan solo sale el sol.

Bien voy explicando, Soy Jennifer Nightrend, hija mayor de Lord Nightrend de Infratierra, el mundo de los demonios. Paralelo casi a mil ochocientos en el mundo terrenal. Soy medio demonio. Mi madre era una cazadora de demonios muy poderosa llamada Al-Qaeda. Bueno, se imaginaran que fue un amor tras de odio… Hace algunos años, poco más de 80 años atrás mi padre y madre que habían estado escondidos junto conmigo fueron hallados como traidores a ambos mundos, en ese tiempo no era posible que un demonio desposara una bruja, mi tía que fue comprensiva (milagrosamente) con su hermano mayor me escondió a mí la hija mayor y única hija en ese momento, heredera del arma familiar. En Infratierra cada familia noble y real, tiene un arma demoníaca la cual heredan los hijo mayores de los padres en caso de que este muera el arma queda en manos del siguiente y si no hay esta queda a la deriva ya que una vez heredada a el hijo mayor el padre ya no puede invocarla de vuelta. La malo de mi historia es que la heredó hasta los 20 y tenía 16 recien cumplidos! Así que mi padre me escondio. Ahora tengo 94 años y estoy a punto de vivir la vida que nunca creí llegara a tener.

Aggg, está bien ya voy, tía.- Respondí. Mi tía se dio la vuelta y se fue en ese momento sono mi telefono celular. Como no pasé toda la escuela humana y apenas estoy pasando la de el mundo sobrenatural no tengo ningún trabajo formal. Así que soy caza recompensas en el mundo humano. Aburrido, o almenos eso creia. Alo?-Conteste y me sorprendí al escuchar la respuesta. Hola, Señorita Nightrend, Soy el conde Phantomhive.- QUE DEMONIOS!?- Esto es una broma? El conde Phantomhive, en serio?-

Si. Ya que usted es una caza recompensas con reputación pensé en contratar la para un trabajo.

Qué clase de trabajo, my Lord?

Uno en el que para sobrevivir tendrá que tener habilidad con las pistolas y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Depende de la paga, cuánto es?- dije con malicia. Mientras jugaba con mi alborotado cabello.

1,000 libras esterlinas.- Ok sé que no es mucho en el 20013 pero eso fue en el 95'

Wow! Tanto así?

Si.

Es un trato. No se preocupe por su dirección, no vivo muy lejos de usted.- En realidad vivo a 6 km de su casa al sur en un pequeño pueblo de Oxford no muy lejos de Londres.

De acuerdo la espero pronto Señorita.- Y con eso acabo la conversación. Me levanté de un salto y me vestí con una chaqueta café claro larga con unos pantalones negros y botas negras de media larga. Una blusa blanca y el cabello atado tras mi cabeza como una cola de caballo. No uso maquillaje así que me arreglo rápido. Tome un jugo de naranja y me fui sin darle tiempo a mi molesta tía de preguntar a donde me iba. Corrí no muy rápido a la puerta de la mansión de los Phamtomhive. Toque y un mayordomo de cabello negro me abrió, tenía unos ojos rojos, un traje de cola de cuervo y una sonrisa tímida que no así juego con su cara fina pero masculina y esos ojo rojos. Era obvio por mucho, que él era un demonio. Y no uno corriente podía oler su linaje fino, un aroma fuerte pero agradable.

Pase adelante Señorita, el amo Ericsson la espera.

Amo Ericsson? No él era el conde?

Es, pero su padre sigue vivo así que como mayordomo solo puedo llamarle amo Ericsson.

Porque su padre es tu verdadero amo, no?

Así es.- Típico de los mayordomos. Sobre todo de uno que es un demonio. Aunque por lo que veo o ignora el hecho de que soy medio demonio o no sea dado cuenta, lo cual no creo.

Aquí estamos señorita. Si necesita algo pídaselo a la sirvienta por favor.- Dijo mientras tocaba dos veces la puerta. Del interior sonó una voz de niña que dijo adelante. Antes de que pudiera preguntar él ya había abierto la puerta. En donde para mi sorpresa vi al conde Ericsson con una niña sentada en su regazo.

A Señorita Nightrend, es un gusto tenerla aquí tan pronto.

Papá ella es la que te va a ayudar?- Dijo la niña. Tenía el cabello negro, la piel pálida, casi de vampiro, ojos azules y una sonrisa empalagosa. Era pequeña, le calculo unos 3 años si mucho.

Sebastian, por favor llévate a jugar a Ali… Ciel al patio.

Como ordene Señor.- Así que su nombre es Sebastian. No está mal. Y esta pequeña es Ciel. Aunque me pareció que casi la llama Alicia. Una vez solos no pude evitar pregunta sobre la pequeña.

Conde, ella es su hija mayor?

No, es mi segunda descendencia su hermano, Vincent, es el mayor.

O. Y me pareció que estaba a punto de llamar la Alicia.

O si. Su nombre completo es Alicia Ciel Phantomhive. Pero hasta hace unos días dejó de querer ser llamada Alicia y dijo que quería ser llamada Ciel.

Ciel, es el nombre de su abuelo no?

Sí así es. Mi abuelo el conde Ciel Phantomhive fue el más joven de los Lords por mucho tiempo.

Y también el perro guardián de la reina, más joven no?- Dije con un aire de superioridad y cara desinteresada.

Sabe mucho usted no, Señorita?

Sí así es. El nombre de su hija lo escogió su padre no?

Si. Mi hijo es muy similar a mi tatarabuelo, Vincent Phantomhive, y mi hija es muy similar a mi abuelo, Ciel Phantomhive. Mi padre escogió esos nombres en honor a nuestros antecesores.

Ya veo. Ella carga con mucho llevando ese nombre, no cree.

Si. Pero bueno, no la traje para que habláramos de la etimología de los nombres de mis hijos. Sino de un trabajo que quiero que haga.

Qué es?

Necesito que investigue a cierto policía de scotland yard.

Para qué?

Tengo la sospecha de que sabe sobre ciertas cosas que, no debería de saber.

De acuerdo, y si resulta no sabiendo nada?

Lo deja ir y yo le pago.

Y si, si sabe?

Lo elimina del mapa.- Dijo con esa sonrisa típica de un Phamtomhive. Maligna y sin corazón. Este hombre de cabellos café claro y ojos azules vidrio no tenía ninguna compasión. Si alguien lo estorbaba lo iba a matar sin pensarlo. Pero, hay un pequeño detalle, si tiene un mayordomo demonio, por qué no pedirle a él que lo hiciera?

Ya veo. Solo una cosa…

Cuál?

Si tiene a un demonio como mayordomo, porque no pedirle a él el trabajo?- En ese momento abrió sus ojos mucho y me miró con sorpresa. Luego habló.

Cómo?! Cómo es que usted?!

Tranquilo, soy medio demonio. Me fue obvio en cuando entre.

Ya veo, de ahí su reputación. Bueno, responderé a su pregunta. Él no es mi contratista. Es el de mi padre. Por eso le he pedido a usted que lo haga.

Mmm. Ósea de padre a hijo fue el demonio. Ja. Que mala suerte la de su familia, que un demonio en particular le aceche a cada uno de sus descendientes.

Si es una lástima. Me preocupa que mi hija pase por algo como mi abuelo. Y aún peor, yo mi esposa hemos cometido el error de no cuidar de nuestros hijos.

Ósea que toda la crianza la tuvo que impartir el mayordomo.

Sí así es. Mi hija le ha tomado tanto afecto, que hay ocasiones en las que solo le obedece a él.

Y su hijo?

Le tiene afecto pero no a ese extremo.

Lo triste del caso es que el solo cumple con un contrato que podría arrastrarlos a todos con su padre no?

Si. Pero como dije antes. Su única función es investigar y matar, si hace falta a ese policía. De acuerdo?

Si, no hay problema. No soy de las personas que se meten en la vida de los demás.

Bueno, puede retirarse. Y gracias. Gusta quedarse a el almuerzo?

Mm? Si usted insiste.- En ese momento el estómago me gruñía, así que el conde me sonrió malvadamente y me dijo: Bien, espero pueda esperar una media hora.

No hay ningún problema my, Lord.- Bastardo, no me sorprende que su hija prefiera al demonio de padre.

Bien, entonces, por qué no va a pasear por allí en lo que espera?

De acuerdo.

El sirviente Mayku, la acompañara. Permítame llamarle.- Llamó al criado por su nombre y al instante apareció un niño no más de 9 años, con el mismo traje de Sebastián, tenía un pelo rosado oscuro, y unos lentes grandes de Harry Potter, que dejaban ver sus ojos cafés oscuros.

Mayku muéstrale la casa, se va a quedar a comer así que pídele a Bell y a Vivaldi que preparen el almuerzo acorde a la cantidad de personas.

Yes, my Lord.- Salí seguida de Mayku. Note que tras esos lentes, era un niño bueno, pero muy tímido. Después de un minuto en silencio decidí comenzar una conversación.

Oye tu nombre no me es familiar de ningún lado. De donde es?

E!? Es… Bueno mi, mi, mi madre lo invento. Dijo que me parecía mucho a su abuela. Su nombre era May-rin así que me puso Mayku.

O. Bueno eso tiene mucho sentido. Tu cuanto llevas trabajando aquí?

Desde que nací. Mi bisabuela comenzó a trabajar aquí en tiempos de Ciel Phantomhive I.

Ya veo. Y desde cuándo es que Sebastian trabaja aquí?

Emm… Emm…. Desde, desde, el nacimiento de la hija del conde Ericsson.- En serio espera que me crea eso? Pobre niño.

Eres pésimo mintiendo Mayku. No te preocupes, sé que él no es un humano.

? Cómo se dio…

Soy lo que él es, pero si me llamaras igual que a él solo tendrías la mitad de la razón. Y si me llamaras como tú te llamas. Nuevamente tendrías solo la mitad de la razón.

Ose usted, es medio demonio?

Sí así es. Piensas rápido la mayoría no comprende tan rápido.

Gracias Señorita. Sebastian ya se ha de haber dado cuenta de que usted…

No, no creo, y si ya lo hizo no creo que me considero una amenaza, de todas formas no puedo comer almas humanas así que no ganaría nada con matar a alguien de aquí.

O.o - O bien entonces. ^-^

Eres muy lindo sabes?

O/O Gracias Señorita.- Hay cosita! Es una lindura de niño! Me llevo al jardín y vimos que Ciel estaba montando a Sebastian como si fuera un caballo e incluso, no entiendo cómo, traía un arnés de caballo. No pude evitar reírme de eso aunque me cubrí la boca para que no sonara tan fuerte. Pero aun así, en cuanto me reí me voltio ver el demonio como si quisiera matarme por la burla y humillación que sufría. En ese momento dos niñas rubias de cabellos largos, se asomaron, una por la ventana de la cocina y otra por el costado de la enorme casa. Tendrían la misma edad de Meyku. Una traía un traje de chef y el cabello agarrado y unos ojos verdes. La otra traía ropa de jardinera una blusa blanca, unos guantes de jardinerías, un sombrero de paja, unos pantalones pesqueros a cuadros y unas botas de trabajo. En el pelo tenía tres ganchos andinos rojos, dos de ellos formaban una 'X' y el otra subrayaba la 'X' sus ojos eran verdes como los de la otra niña.

Bell, dile a tu mamá que abra un invitado así que debe preparar más comida.- Dijo Mayku.

A? Okay.- Dijo la niña que estaba en la ventana. La otra se me acercó con curiosidad. Y le pregunto a Mayku: Quien es ella?

Ella es la invitada Mina.

O, eres muy bonita!- Dijo yo le sonreí y le agradecí el cumplido. En ese instante Ciel se bajó de encima de Sebastian quitándole el arnés. Y se acercó a mí.

Te quedaras almorzar?

Si pequeña.

O. Qué bien!

Jmm…-Dijo Sebastian, como haciéndose más notable.

My Lady, tengo que ir a ayudar con la comida.

O si, claro ve!- Voltio rápidamente a verme y dijo- Quieres jugar conmigo a las muñecas?

My Lady, no creo que la Señorita este…

La verdad, por mí no hay inconveniente.- Interrumpí.

Yey!- Me agarró del brazo y me arrastro hasta su habitación junto con Mayku, a lo cual Sebastian simplemente respondió con una cara de sorpresa. Al ya estar en su habitación me di un gato de felpa, a Mayku un conejo y ella tomó a un cuervo de peluche que se veía muy real, salvo por sus patas. Los ojos plásticos del pájaro eran rojos como los del mayordomo, de nuevo no pude evitar reírme.

A de que te ríes?

De nada pequeña, solo me pareció curioso que no jugaras con un animalito tierno y peludo.

Mmm? Siempre e jugado con Bassy.- Sebastian, Sebas-chan. O por Dios esta niña de seguro conoce a mi amigo Grell o yo me e vuelto loca.

Ya veo.

Una de las niñas del colegio tiene una tarántula de peluche!

Mmm? Una tarántula?

Si, su nombre es Elois Trancy y su araña se llama Claudín.- Ok recapitulando todo lo que me ha contado Grell estas ya son demasiadas coincidencias.

O que cosas? Un cuervo y una araña. Jejeje.- Ciel saco unas tazas de té, muy lindas de algún material resistente, pero no eran plásticas. Y nos puso a jugar. La verdad cuando era niña nunca pude jugar con nadie. Para jugar con demonios era muy débil y para jugar con humanos demasiado fuerte. Y por encima de eso, debía permanecer escondida. Me fue muy agradable jugar con ella, era lindo. Casi podría decir que sonreí de manera muy honesta hoy, hace mucho que no lo hacía.

…

**Y que tal? Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos? XD Es mi primera historia en el que el narrador es el protagonista w Feel So happy! XD Bueno Jennifer se encuentra por primera vez con Sebastian, y como ven es amiga, de hecho BFF de Grell, el coso (cosa; en mi país decimos así) rojo XD**

**Awww! Pequeña Ciel, me causas diabetes! **

**Si el hermano de ella se parece al padre de Ciel, Jennifer se parece a Sebastian salvo porque es algo morena y de pelo mucho más largo y ojos más cafés, Elois es igual a Alois menos en todo lo que lo hace ser Alois, ya se falta de creatividad. XD Pero le da trama a mi historia ^^; **

**Cap siguiente, si bien me va el mes que viene o antes :) X3**

**X3 Gracias por leer X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Seres sobrenaturales, aliens, humanos, fantasmas y zombis! Como están?! Si! Segundo cap de mi fan fic! Tuve muchos problemas con el primer cap, pero ya lo logre! XD En fin, pobre Sebastian, lo convirtieron en caballo por un día XD Pero, este no es el trabajo con el que se conocen profundamente ;) Algo más grande está por venir :3 Buajjajajajaja!**

**O y ante de comenzar, Marcela Lucy, Gracias por decir que te encanto el primer cap! TwT)/ Y a todos los que lo leyeron completo! I AM SO HAPPY! \(w)/**

**Capítulo 2**

**Desconfianza**

Bien, ya que fui invitada a almorzar por el conde, he estado nerviosa, por ese tonto cuervo. No dejo de verlo. Siento que en cualquier momento va a acorralarme. No es que le tenga miedo. Pero el pensamiento sigue hay. No confío en él. El almuerzo, por otro lado, fue la cosa más deliciosa que he comido en mi vida! Siendo medio demonio usualmente la comida no tiene un sabor intenso a menos que se le agregue raíz de grosella (una fruta, mera rara) para el paladar humano no sabe a nada pero, en demonios y medio demonios, activa algo que nos permite degustar la comida como un humano. Pero este no era el caso! Que delicia! Este plato cayó del cielo! Y parece que mi cara de gusto extremo era obvia puesto que Ciel no paraba de verme.

Te gusta?- Pregunto.

Si.- Dije y seguí comiendo. La verdad, soy bastante seria, así que mis expresiones son leves. Por otro lado, la paranoilla de que el demonio me veía y quería algo no me dejaba en paz. Lo seguía viendo por el rabillo del ojo. Tal vez es porque nunca he tenido que tratar con un demonio adulto. Siempre he tenido que tratar con demonios muy jóvenes. El será joven pero no tanto. Y eso me está estresando.

Ya habíamos terminado de almorzar, cuando mi teléfono celular decidió sonar. En caso de que lo pregunten, si era uno de esos enormes ladrillos XD.

Permiso por favor.- Dije, y me fui a contestar el teléfono. Era mi tía, preguntando donde estaba. Simplemente explique lo que paso. No parada de gritarme que debí avisarle. Y la muy cortes le colgó el teléfono sin ningún cuidado. Cuando me voltee Sebastian, estaba hay justo a menos de un metro de mí. Parece que mi desconfiansa no era tan errónea.

Todo está bien, my Lady?

Sí. No tiene de que preocuparse.

Ya veo.

Ejjjmm.- Y viene el conde a mi rescate.

Señorita Nightrend cuando puede empezar con el trabajo?- pregunto de manera como si echara a Sebastian.

Hoy mismo. No tiene de que preocuparse.- Mi demonio interno estaba tomando el control. Debía irme antes de que Mister Cuervo, se percatase.

Bueno en ese caso, supongo que tendrá que retirarse.

Sip.

Owwnnn! No quiero que te vayas!- Dijo Ciel. No sé de donde salió.

La señorita regresara algún día, my Lady.- dijo Sebastian y la cargo. Yo puedo ver la verdadera intención de los seres vivos, así como leer sus mentes, no sé si lo haya dicho antes.

En Sebastian, vi… Cariño. Está muy apegado a esta niña y viceversa, de hecho puedo decir que se quieren uno al otro. No hay mala intenciones. No lo puedo creer. Ciel abrazaba su cuello y él solo acerco el rostro a oler su pelo. Era como ver a un padre y a su hija. Y entonces vi al conde. La ira y los celos era lo único que veía. Pensaba como haría para que su pequeña odiara a ese monstruo. Aun cuando él admitió que fue su culpa. Humanos, siempre queriendo lo que no tienen. Pero él quiere algo que debería ser suyo. No sé porque cuando Ciel bezo a Sebastian en la mejilla no pude evitar sonreír como una madre que ve a su esposo y a su pequeñ Esa sonrisa maternal invoco la ira del conde. En respuesta voltee a verlo de frente y sonreí como una perfecta bastarda. Lo cual lo enojo todavía más.

Bueno, creo que debo partir ya. Que tenga un gran día conde, mayordomo, pequeña. Hasta pronto.- Dije y me dirigí a la puerta. Con aire de triunfo. Ese mismo día fui a buscar a este policía. La verdad esperaba que no tuviese que matarlo, ya que no me gusta hacer eso. De hecho, lo odio. Pero no implica que no lo haya hecho, lastimosamente.

Encontré a mi presa en la estación. Comencé a seguirlo. Gracias a que mi padre era un hibrido entre cuervo y sombra, solo tuve que entrar en su sombra. En un momento comenzó a correr. Y llego a un punto en el que se dio la vuelta y apunto con la pistola. Pero claro, yo lo seguía desde el mundo de las sombras. Él no me veía. Pero yo si lo veía a él. Mi lado de demonio me hacía pensar en lo ridículo que se veía apuntando le al aire. Mis ojos rojos-cafés se pusieron magenta y como de felino. Sonreí malvadamente. Pero recordé lo que estaba haciendo así que volví a mi habitual cara indiferente. Y así anduve durante una semana, hasta que al fin entro en una bodega en "Death End" Esta parte de la ciudad está casi despoblada por un incendio a finales de 1800. Fue tan grave que mato a miles. Fue provocado por un ángel. Hasta donde se tenía que ver con los Phamtomhive. Grell nunca me ha hablado de eso. Y eso que se dé buena fuente que él sabe que paso. Pero nunca me lo ha dicho. Fuera de eso, en la bodega estaba uno de los famosos topos mágicos (Los topos mágicos son seres mágicos o creaturas sobrenaturales, demonios, shimigamis, que pasan información de un mundo a otro. Dejando saber a los humano lo que sucede a puerta cerrada.).

Bien que tienes para mí.-Dijo él.

Jojo… Uno de los humanos que tiene una gran conexión con los demonios sospecha de ti.- Dijo el topo. Por el aroma a alpiste y su voz, sé que en un hombre lobo, viejo además.

Así quién?

Phamtomhive.

O.o No, es imposible, no hay forma de que…

Calla, solo eres un humano sin más conexiones que yo! Si te atrapa ese niño, estas frito!- Con niño, de seguro se refería a Sebastian. Pero, si sabe de eso, sabrá de mí?

A demás, te están siguiendo.- Mierda! En ese instante salí de la sombra del policía. Palideció. El topo intento huir, pero no lo deje.

O valla, tal parece que alguien mordió más de lo que podía masticar.- Dije con malicia.

Tu… Tu… Tu eres un demonio!- Grito él. Lo acorralé en el piso y con mi látigo, amare al lobo a un tubo.

Que sabes de los mundos no humanos?- Pregunte.

Yo, no sé nada!

Mientes.

Lo juro.

Mientes.

No sé nada que no sé sepa ya!

Mientes.

Auxilio!

Nadie, te escucha.

Por favor!

Estas solo.

Ayuda, alguien!

No hay nadie.

Aléjate de mí demonio! No sé nada!

Mientes.

No lo hago!

Mientes.

Topo aunque sea tu ayúdame!

Yo…- El lobo intento decir algo pero le interrumpí.

Si lo hace morirás. No te condenes más.

El pobre hombre temblaba y seguía gritando. Suplicaba y juraba decir la verdad. Sudaba, estaba pálido, tan asustado, tan débil, tan miserable. *Sicut omnes homines... Qué triste.

*Vereor?

Suéltame! Deja me ir!

*Miser...

Está bien! Se algo pero no mucho!

Escúpelo.

Sé cuántos demonios hay en Londres y cuantos hay con contrato y sin! Temía por mi hermano! Él conoció a uno y no quería que fuera asesinado!- Lloro, no sé si por miedo, o por liberarse. No entiendo a algunos humanos. Los demonios desde hace mucho que no matan solo por un alma. Algunos humanos son tan… Interesantes.

Pues ahora el que va ser asesinado vas a ser tú. Y tú, lobo, también morirás, por andar pasando información.- Dije con una sonrisa. Sip, definitivamente mi yo de las sombres está manejando la situación.

Baaaammm Baaammm…

Dispare a su cabeza y a la cabeza del lobo. No hubo ningún ruido después de eso. Tome lo que encontré dentro de la capa del lobo. Tenía mucha información, que no debía tener... Así que supuse que era el proveedor de otras personas. Justo cuando me iba, Grell apareció a mis espaldas.

Wow, que forma tan fría. Me recuerda a mi Sebas-chan!

Jaja… Hola Grell, que me cuentas?

Lo de siempre, trabajando.

? Desde cuando trabajas?

Desde… Desde…. Hay no se la cosa es que trabajo.

Grell, tu no trabajas a menos que te "Sebas-chan" este involucrado. ¬¬

Ok, me atrapaste, tenía la esperanza de verlo!

Grell...

Hey! Hoye así soy yo nena, no me critiques!

Como quieras. O y, lo conocí.

O.o? A quién?

A tu "Sebas-chan"

No!

Sí.

O por Dios! Cuenta me lo todo! Kyaaaaa!

Pues, solo lo vi, no es como si lo hubiera conocido de conocer.

Awww… Lástima, tú y él se verían muy bien como compañeros de trabajo, y yo a su lado como su novia! w

Que voy a hacer con tigo Grell…

Más tarde ese día…

Ciel's *POV…

Hoy, papi trajo una chica medio demonio a la casa para un trabajo. Era muy linda. Sus ojos eran casi como los de Sebastian. Pero lo raro es que no se diera por enterado. Así que fui a preguntarle indirectamente, para no meterla en problemas.

Sebastian?...

Yes, my lady?

Qué te pareció ella?

? Quién?

Ella, la chica de cabello negro ojos rojos.

A ella… Solo era una simple humana.

De verdad? Awww Yo quería que fuera un demonio, como tú. Así tendrías con quien hablar aparte de los gatos y yo.

Jmmmm… No creo que tu padre quiera más demonios cerca de ti.

Él de todas formas casi nunca esta, pero tú y el abuelo siempre están.- Sonreí, y Sebastian me vio con sorpresa. Luego me sonrió y me acaricio la cabeza. Era de noche así que me envío a la cama. No me quedo claro si, si se dio cuenta o si no lo hiso. Yo creo que no, pero está bien. Así es él. Nunca dice toda la verdad.

Sebastian POV

Después de que mande a Ciel a la cama. Me quede solo en la cocina. Eran como las nueve. Pero las cosas se quedan tranquilas aquí. Los nietos de Bart, Mey Rin y Finny, son mil veces mejores de lo que eran ellos. Ya no tengo que preocuparme de que algo explote, se rompa o aparezca muerto. Admito que extraño salvar el día. Me he acostumbrado a esta vida, creo… Esta chica, Jennifer, me llama mucho la atención. Ella no estaba asustada, sin embargo su corazón latía mucho cuando me vio tan cerca de ella. Su aroma es delicioso, como de rosas negras con lavanda y canela. Esos ojos cafés rojizos, brillantes, cálidos y fríos. Ese cabello negro y esa piel clara, más oscura que la mía, pero no era morena, esos rasgos tan finos. PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?! Que acaso, ella me parece linda? Digo, no era fea, pero yo atraído así por una simple humana? Bueno, salgo con una que otra mujer, pero nunca las he descrito así. Esto? Que es esta sensación? Yo… Yo deseo volverla a ver? No! Deseo hablar con ella, saber de ella, quien es ella, que es ella… Que es ella?... Admito que no tengo buen olfato, pero si ella fuera un demonio me hubiera dado cuenta. Pero ella tiene algo… Algo que definitivamente no es humano del todo. Qué es?

Sebastian…- Eso interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Yes my Lord?

Necesito que investigues algo.

Una misión?

Mjm. Ya no soy tan joven, así que no puedo acompañarte. Estamos tan cerca y tan lejos de atrapar al que me humillo tanto.

Se parece tanto a su padre mi Lord…- Dije con mi sonrisa habitual.

No te burles. Hace mucho me secuestraron y cuando iban a matarme apareciste ofreciendo un contrato.

Y lo rechazo al principio… Mjjjjjjjj…

Claro, que lo hice! Mi padre había sido tu almuerzo, no quería ser la cena!

Pero igual acepto unos minutos después.

Porque ya sabía lo desgraciado que eres, Sebastian.

Jajajjajajajaja…

Maldito. Bueno, no vine a eso. Necesito que vallas y que busques pistas del último asesinato en la calle de "El Big Ben" Tiene que ver con las personas que tanto buscamos.

Tenemos 59 años de estar cerca y lejos. Estoy considerando seriamente en matarte e irme.

Bueno, estas a un paso de recibir tu cena demonio. Mi padre Ciel Phamtomhive, creyó que al matar a aquel ángel hace mucho había acabado con todos. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que quedaban más relacionados, tú y él siguieron cazando hasta que lograron terminar con la venganza. 14 años después de tú contrato, fui secuestrado, y tú volviste a aparecer. Y descubrimos que lo que creíste acabado, no lo estaba. Pero ahora la cosa ha cambiado. El juego se acerca a su fin. Sabemos que esa religión era casi una población. Y ya arrasamos con ellos. Estos pocos, son tu único problema.

Bien… Un paso más cerca, no? Cuantos más faltan?- Y con eso partí a investigar. Ya estoy harto. Cansado de ser tratado como un perro por este niño. (Recuerden que Sebastian ya tiene sus siglos, así que para él es un niño. Aunque tenga 85 años.) Desventajas muchas, ventajas pocas. Cuanta sangre e derramado en estos 59 años, tanto propia como de otros. Vi morir a gente que creí no ver morir. Me he hecho pasar por miles de cosas, soldados, doctores, mafiosos, profesores, quien sabe cuántos más. Me hicieron niñera del hijo de este niño. Me convertí casi en padre de su nieto. Fui y vine a todos y a ningún lugar. Tuve, por orden, que hacer contratos con cualquiera, cuando pasaba tres años sin hacer nada! Y luego llego esta bebe. Tan parecida y tan distante de Ciel Phamtomhive. Que entra en mi cuarto en las noches de tormenta, pidiendo que la deje dormir a mi lado. Abrazándome sin previo aviso. Disculpándose cuando me hacía enfadar y dibujando me gatos. Pidiendo que la lleve y la traiga de la escuela. Me ha hecho pasar un sinfín de vergüenzas, lo de hoy en la mañana por ejemplo, pero no me enojo fácil con ella. 25 de Febrero 1991, estaba aprendiendo a hablar, aun balbuceaba bastante, y de pronto me llamo papá. No sé qué movió en mí, pero desde ese día se creó un lazo que no he logrado romper. Si es cierto que estoy tan cerca de marcharme, que hare con ella. Tiene cinco, es muy pequeña para que entienda. Sonara raro que lo diga pero si la veo llorar el día en que me valla no sé si lo lograre. Que digo, le duela o no me iré y nunca volveré. O espero no tener que volver. No quiero que se condene como mi antiguo Lord. Hay pequeña Ciel, que le has hecho a este demonio sanguinario, para que se volviera el ángel más dulce para ti? De verdad, que has hecho? Dime…

Jennifer POV…

Regrese a casa con mi tía. Me grito durante horas de horas de horas. Estaba furiosa con migo. Sin embargo, no me dijo nada del olor a sangre. Ni porque Grell me había traído. Maña tendré que ir con los Phamtomhive de nuevo para contarle al conde lo sucedido. Y tendré que volver a ver Mr. Cuervo no es que le tenga miedo, insisto. Es solo esa paranoia de que me va a acorralar. Yo no siento miedo. No, yo no siento miedo… Verdad? Yo no desconfió ni confió en él. Cierto? Yo no le tengo miedo, cierto? Es solo que, que… Me… que me… Yo no… Yo no le temo, no le temo…

Cállate idiota!- En ese momento mire al frente de mí. Mi espejo triple. Yo estaba recostada en la puerta de mi cuarto. Al lado mi cama, al frente el espejo, y al otro lado el closet. Normalmente cuando alguien ve un espejo se ve a sí mismo, en mi triste caso, cuando yo veo un espejo, triple yo veo a mi lado humano, a mi lado demonio, y mi reflejo, no sé ni para que lo tengo.

Nigth.- Ese es el nombre de mi lado demonio.- Que quieres?

Primero que te calles y dejes de pensar en voz alta. Segundo, cual es el miedo?

No le tengo miedo!

Entonces que! Te pone nerviosa!

Claro que no!

No? Y porque tu corazón latía tan rápido?

Es la paranoilla que tengo!

Entonces le temes.

No!

Yo creo que lo que pasa es que le gusta.- Esa fue mi parte humana, Light.

Qué?! O.o

Si, te gusta, te parece guapo!

A mí me parece razonable.- Dijo Nigth.

Bueno admito que es guapo, pero no me gusta.

Enserio, entonces porque tanto nervio?

Porque… Bueno no confío en él, pero no temo a que me ataque, digo, yo soy más demonio que humano, sin ofender Light, pero es solo que…

Es la primera vez que tratas con un demonio de ese nivel.-Dijeron las dos a coro.

Si… Pero me da curiosidad y mucho interés.

Porque?- Dijo Light.

Bueno, no ves todos los días a un demonio como ese, tiene un lazo con esa niña y nadie le dijo que lo tuviera, obedece lo que le diga su amo, pero hay algo en él que es libre de ser y hacer lo que quiera. Como es que… que… puede aparentar tanta frialdad y derretirse con esa pequeña tan fácilmente? Yo vi su alma en ese momento, lo que siente por esa pequeña es… es… amor, pero es el amor de una padre a su hija, es extraño… Y me parece lindo. Pero…

Pero?- Dijeron ambas.

Pero no hay manera de que yo confíe en él lo suficiente para sentirme cómoda a su alrededor. No es miedo. Es simplemente desconfianza…

Está en orden como apresen los *

*Como todos los humanos…

*Me temes?

*Miserable.

* Point of view - Punto de vista

**Digan me por favor que Sebastian no parece Own caracter! O Ciel, beba, que le hesite a el corazón de mi Sebastian T.T Lloro!**

**59 años y nada. Pobre, me pase XDDDD Pero merece ese castigo CX. Perdón por lo largo. Quería dejar en claro lo que sienten los personajes en este momento. Sebastian tiene un lazo muy fuerte con Ciel, más que con su contratista, por eso es que se deja mucho con ella a pesar de todo, y Ciel si bien lo ve como padre comprende que él se ira, y lo hará sin ella. Jennifer detecta esto y es lo que le atrae, por el momento, de Sabastian. Por otra parte el padre de Ciel, no lo aprueba porque lo hace sentir culpable ya que, si no lo notaron, Sebastian tubo que criarla desde que nació, al igual que a su hermano mayor. No obstante este no tiene ese lazo con Sebastian.**

**Adelanto**

_**No te vayas! Te necesito!-Dijo entre lágrimas... Toma, quédate con esto… No creí volverla a ver tan pronto… Nunca creí que me pasaría esto… Lo veras de nuevo en otras circunstancias…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola seres mortales e inmortales! Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de "Secretos del futuro y pasado develado" Yeah! Gracias a todos los que leen la historia me hacen feliz TwT Sebastian, pero que cosas te ha hecho esta pequeña Phamtomhive? Bueno, como habrán notado por el adelanto del capítulo anterior este tiene mucho que ver con esos dos. Así que me disculpo si lloran. Wuajajajajajajaja! –w-)/**

**O y... FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO 2013! XDDDD**

**Capítulo 3**

**Lazos del corazón… Parte 1**

_**I hear in my mind all these voices**_

_**I hear in my mind all these words**_

_**I hear in my mind all this music**_

_**And it breaks my heart**_

_**And it breaks my heart**_

_**And it breaks my heart**_

_**It breaks my heart…**_

**Fidelity - Regina Spektor**

Sebastian POV

Al fin, mi contrato ha llegado a su fin. A noche esos últimos, cayeron, ya no más Sebastian, ve a investigar esto, Sebastian has esto otro, Sebastian aquí Sebastian haya, estoy harto de escuchar ese nombre, por parte de mi contratista. Hmm… Lo bueno es que me pude llevar otras tres almas. O y creo que me he olvidado de mencionar que esa noche en la calle del "Big Ben" no fue la última. Han pasado 2 años desde ese día. Dos años desde la última vez que vi a esa mujer.

_No me esperaba verla tan pronto Señorita Nightrend…- Dije casi desconfiando de mis ojos._

_Bueno, fue un trabajo simple para alguien como yo._

_Enserio? Bueno, no deja nada que desear. Se ha ganado su reputación, no?_

_Ja ja ja… Si, se podría decir que sí. Y el conde Ericsson?_

_La atenderá en un instante, My Lady._

_Jmm… Bien supongo._

_Debo admitir que me sorprende su capacidad. El conde hiso bien en llamarle a usted._

_De verdad? Jmm… Eres muy amable._

_No hay de que Señorita._

_Sí, no le molesta que pregunte, como sabía que yo era quien estaba detrás de la puerta? No tendrás visión láser? Jajajajaja!_

_Nada de eso, My Lady, yo soy un simple infierno de mayordomo.- Se rio discretamente, muy diferente a hace unos segundos._

_Valla, humildad…Jjmjmjmjmjmjm…_

_Ejem…- Justamente entro el conde Ericsson._

_O conde, me alegra verlo._

_A mí también me alegra verle señorita. Aunque no la esperaba al día siguiente de contratarla.- Dijo con sarcasmo._

_Ja ja ja… Bueno así soy yo, mi Lord._

_Bueno aquí tiene su paga._

_Gracias._

_Eeee? Ya se va my Lady?- Dije con interés._

_Sí, es que… Tengo que ir a un funeral… Jmjmjmjmjmjm…- Su riza fue malvadamente sarcástica. Lo cual me indico que seguramente mato a ese pobre humano._

_Bien, entonces, desea que le llame un taxi?_

_Si fuera tan amable, Sebastian._

_Jmjmjmjmjmjmjm…_

Admito que no he olvidado ese día. Sin embargo, no logro recordar el sonido de su voz. Curioso, si pienso en que recuerdo su aroma, ya que no tengo muy buen olfato y si un oído excepcional. Curioso, y divertido en cierta forma.

Valla empacas rápido Sebastian…- Me voltee solo para encontrarme a Vivaldi, la cocinera. Es la hija de Bard. Rubia, ojos verdes, pelo liso, traje de chef, y los gogles, claro ahora los usa su hija, Bell. Yo y Vivaldi, no llevamos muy bien. La he llegado a considerar una amiga, es como una hermana.

Bueno, no es como si tuviera mucho que empacar.

No te es más fácil esfumarte como la otra vez?

Antes no teníamos guardias que vigilaban la entrada, ni tanta gente sabiendo de mi existencia circunstancial.

Circunstancial? O.o Que rayos!? Desde cuando le das tan poca importancia a tu existencia?!

Jajajajajaja… Solo decía, no soy el único demonio en el mundo.

O por Dios, tu no siendo egocéntrico?! Te sientes bien?!

Solo porque actué diferente no es que este enfermo niña.

Y… ya volviste…

Jajaja!

¬¬ Sebastian… que are contigo, mi demonio amigo?

Me pregunto qué diría tu padre si te ollera decir eso…

Me colgaría, él, bueno no es que te odiara pero no te quería XD

¬¬ Vivaldi…

Qué?! Solo trato de disfrutar estos últimos momentos contigo.- Dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Hey, tranquila, a lo mejor nos vemos, por otro motivo que no sea un contrato…-Dije tocándole el hombro, me miro a los ojos y me abrazo. Algo me dice que voy a andar vagando cerca de aquí.

Ya… No llores, detesto verte llorar… Es deprimente…

Eso ya lo sé idiota, pero déjame ser. Quieres?- Dijo empujándome un poco y secándose las lágrimas. Yo también se las seque. Lugo se fue. Esa es su manera de despedirse, asumo yo. No soy fan de lo dramático.

Me di la vuelta y seguí empacando la maleta negra. Saque mi viejo reloj de bolcillo. En ese momento sentí que alguien me estaba viendo muy atentamente. Era Ciel. Se me acerco y me tomo por la cintura.

No te vayas! Te necesito!-Dijo entre lágrimas. Le toque la cabeza y le dije- Ya, ya no llores…

Me agache y la mire de frente. No creí que haría esto, pero yo nuca le he devuelto un abrazo a Ciel. Si ya sé siempre la estoy cargando, pero porque me obligaban a hacerlo por mí mejor si no tenía que tocarla. Pero no pude evitar abrazarla. Me gusta su aroma, suave,, de niña.

No me dejes…- Dijo, sentía mi pecho mojado por las lágrimas. No sé qué sentí… Solo me dolía, de cierta forma, esta separación.

Shhhhhhh shhhh shhh… Tranquila… No llores por un demonio…

Tu… Eres más que un simple demonio…- Suspire…

Lo sé…

Si te ordeno que te quedes lo harás?

Hay… Ciel, me temo que una orden tuya no es de mucha importancia para mí ahora…

Lo sé, pero no quiero que te vayas… Te…

Shhhhhhh… No tienes que decirlo… Eso lo sé desde hace mucho…- Me miro con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. Y por un instante, no quería irme.

No quiero olvidarte…- Volví a suspirar… En ese momento me acorde de mi reloj.

Toma, quédate con esto…

Tú reloj?

Si, para que no me olvides…

Gracias…- Miro hacia abajo, y entonces dije: Oye, si no me vuelves a ver, significa que todo en tu vida salió bien… No quiero tener que llevarme tu alma…- Sinceramente no se de donde vino eso... Trataba de consolarla... O de animarme a mi mismo?...

Sebastian…- Se tiró a mi pecho…

Te quiero…-No sé qué me paso, pero sé que se humedecieron los ojos. Yo llorando? Imposible… Pero, sentía como si una espada atravesara mi corazón…

Y…y…y yo a ti Ciel.- Lo dije… No lo puedo creer. Realmente confesé que tengo un lazo afectivo con esta niña. Verdaderamente amo a esta niña como una hija… No puedo dejarla así. Pero debo hacerlo, de lo contrario su alma corre el peligro de nunca ir al cielo, y no quiero eso. No quiero… Porque... la quiero…

No me olvides… Por favor…

Yo no sería capaz de olvidarme de ti Ciel…

Siguió llorando y yo seguí abrazándola. Respire hondo varias veces. Luego la solté y me puse en pie. Acaricie sus negros cabellos. Tome la maleta y me dirigí a la entrada. Mayku y Vincent estaban hay recostados…

Te vas?- Dijo Vincent.

Sí.

Entonces, hasta luego. No fastidies a los shimigamis. Quieres?

Gire los ojos y asentí con la cabeza. Mayku, no hablo, sin embargo me abrazo, rápido, pero me abrazo. Le despeine los cabellos y me dirigí a la puerta externa.

El taxi estaba frente a la entrada. Y en cuando arrancó y avanzó unos cuantos metros mire hacia atrás…

Adios Sebastian! Hasta pronto!- Dijo Ciel, tenía en la mano izquierda a su cuervo de peluche lo abrazaba fuertemente y me despedía con la otra mano, en la que tenía mi reloj, ahora suyo, cuya cadena se sacudía con el movimiento de su brazo. Seguía llorando un poco. Luego la perdí de vista. Me recline en el asiento, me coloque de manera cómoda y me disponía a dormir cuando…

Wau… No sabía que esa niña te quería tanto Sebastian…

Ronal? Que rayo estás haciendo de taxista?

Dinero extra.

O.o

Si lo sé suena raro.

Demasiado…

Y adonde? Aún estamos bastante lejos de la ciudad.

Al edificio "Diamon Light"

O.o Ese es un edificio de apartamentos lujosos. A que vas hay?

Solo digamos que 61 años de trabajo, no iban a ser solo por comida.

WTF?! Cobrabas!? Y yo que pensaba que ser un shimigami taxista estaba fuera de lugar!

Lo empecé a hacer después de los primeros 6 años. Y fue idea de mi contratista. Y debo admitir que tiene sus ventajas. Al siguiente le empezaré a cobrar también.

O.o Buena táctica. Supongo que eso quiere decir que te quedaras en el mundo humano.

Sí. Desde lo que paso en los 40' me decidí.

Ja, todos los seres mágicos y sobrenaturales comenzaron a poblar más el mundo humano desde que paso eso.

Y tú no vives aquí?

Bueno si, pero ya no puedo ser original XD

Ronal…- Gire los ojos mientras decía su nombre.

Y trafico típico de Londres.

Despiértame cuando hayamos llegado quieres?

Si señor.- Y con eso cerré los ojos y me quede profundamente dormido. No como si lo necesitara… Pero me relaja dormir…

_Dos horas más tarde…_

Llegamos Sebastian…- Bostecé y me estire un poco.

Cuanto te debo Ronal?

20 con 95, si no te molesta.

Toma. Gracias.- Salí del taxi y entre al edificio.

Señor Sebastian que gusto verlo.- Dijo Ernes, es el recepcionista. Debo admitir que me recuerda a Ronal, en su manera de actuar. Y debo admitir que ahora que ya no me ataca, Ronal no me desagrada.

Ernes que gusto. Llego mi paquete?

Sí señor. Está en la entrada de su apartamento.

Entonces que tengas un buen día.

Igualmente.- Tome las escaleras. Me gustan más que los ascensores. Rara vez los uso. Subí hasta el último piso. Hay 4 pent-houses. Uno es mío, el apartamento 198. Hay 200 apartamentos. De los más "simples" a los más lujosos. No me pagaban mal. Mi apartamento es casi como una casa de un piso, que no les extrañe que en el último piso solo haya 4 puertas. Entre a mi apartamento, por el momento ocupado de cajas de libros, ropa, muebles dispersados y o desarmados, sin mencionar la decoración que sigue empacada. Y mi paquete, que era? Eran 5 libreras grades. Por qué tantas? Tengo 2018 años, eso equivale a que tengo muchos libros. Podría tener una biblioteca. Lo único que está libre es la cama en mi cuarto. Les describiré como se vería si no fuera por el desorden. Esta la puerta principal a la derecha a un metro y medio esta la cocina, a mi izquierda una ventana que recorre toda la pared dejando libre unos 70cm del suelo hacia arriba. Antes de llegar al a pared del estudio ay una puerta corrediza a la izquierda para salir a una mini terraza. Al frente de la puerta principal la habitación que he destinado a estudio y al lado la habitación que he destinado como mí cuarto. Baño propio uno de visitas y otro compartido. Bien al lado de mi habitación, otra habitación principal y al lado de esta un cuarto de juegos. Frente a este cuarto sala con chimenea. Seguida por otro cuarto principal. Al lado de este el baño compartido, la lavandería y finalmente regresamos a la cocina. Por si no me entendieron me fui de izquierda a derecha.

Viendo todo mi desorden y sabiendo que no sería capaz de dejar todo esto regado hasta mañana sabía que sería una noche larga…

Ciel POV

"Sebastian se fue…" no podía dejar de pensar eso. Lo extraño. Lo extraño mucho… Quiero que vuelva! Porque, porque te fuiste? Te quiero Sebastian! Te quiero…

Vivaldi POV

Pobre de Ciel. Se ve que está muy triste y decaída. Después de que perdió el auto de vista se fue corriendo al cuarto que era de Sebastian se metió en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas. Fui a verla unos minutos después. Estaba dormida. Pero se notaba que había llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Michel, la gata que vive aquí con nosotros estaba también en la cama. Estaba echada sin embargo no estaba dormida. La acaricié y luego toque a Ciel. Apenas se movió. Los amos de la casa, para variar, estaban de viaje. Pero volverían en la noche. No sé si quiero que regresen. Digo, le tenía afecto al conde Ciel, y a su hijo, pero a su nieto lo repugno a más no poder. Ni siquiera quiso criar a sus hijos, que bastardo, y ahora se arrepiente. Ahora es muy tarde. Y su esposa, frívola e ignorante, como diablos es que se han enamorado esos dos?

Se encuentra bien mi hermana?- En ese momento me voltee y vi a Vincent en la puerta.

Si, solo esta triste, ya lo superara. A mí me paso la primera vez.

Mi padre no va a estar feliz de verla aquí.

Lo sé, pero no creo que debamos moverla.

Como digas.

Tú también vas a extrañarlo, no Vincent?

Pfff…

Mmmm…- levante la ceja.

Bueno un poco… después de todo él prácticamente me crio.

Contigo fue más difícil.-Dije.

? Por qué? O.o

Porqué los hijos de los demás sirvientes tienen tu edad, lo olvidas?

O cierto. Cuando mi hermana nació te tenía a ti, a Mindy, a Fenn, y a Albert, tú hermano.

Mjm. Y no eras muy obediente que digamos.

Hey!

Jmjmjmjm…

Mamá?- Bell apareció en la puerta de la nada, no fije cuando apareció hay.

Si, que pasa Bell?

Puedes hacer chocolate caliente? Para subirme el ánimo…

Hay bebé, claro que sí. De hecho creo que les are a todos.- Y con eso me dirigí a la cocina, e inconscientemente recordé que hubo una ocasión, cuando era niña, en la que mi padre quería hacer chocolate caliente, estábamos a medio invierno. Yo sabía que era mala idea. Así que corrí a buscar a Sebastian. Demasiado tarde, la cocina exploto, como era habitual. Sebastian termino por hacer el chocolate, nunca lo volví a probar ya que mi madre si tenía la paciencia para no volar la cocina. Pero lo recuerdo bien, porque su chocolate no era tan bueno como el de mi madre. Hasta ahora no entiendo porque… quizá fue porque ella lo hacía por reunirlos y por la pasión de hacerlo. Y no simplemente para evitar una catástrofe. Lugo me di cuenta que la comida de Sebastian era deliciosa, pero se sentía vacía en cierto sentido, la de mi madre era deliciosa y no se sentía ese vacío… Qué sería ese vacío? No lo sé… Pero a medida que la presencia de Sebastian en la cocina disminuía, también lo hacia el vacío.

_Horas después…_

Sebastian POV

Vaya, nunca me había percatado de que tenía tantos libros, osea, más de los que yo pensaba... Podría abrir una biblioteca, insisto. Y es… La una de la mañana. Supongo que debería dormir un poco… No hay mucho que hacer a estas horas.

"Toc toc"- Quien tocaría a esta hora? No un ser humano.

Bassy-chan abre, quiero hablar contigo!- Grell. Porque ahora? No podía ser mañana, o nunca?

Qué quieres Grell?- Medio abrí la puerta.

Solo vine a decirte que Will me mando a darte esto.

Un sobre?

Sí.

Viniste a la una de la mañana por un sobre? Enserio?

Sí.

Qué? Es cierto, dijo que era importante…

Y para que Spears, me quiere?

No lo sé, quizá sé solo porta voz. Dijo que se lo dio una amiga suya, pero no recuerdo su nombre.

De acuerdo, ahora vete.- Le arrebate el sobre y cerré la puerta. No la somate, considerando la hora.

A ver qué dice esta carta…

_Sebastian, te acuerdas de mí? Winter, la shimgami con la que fuiste a *educación menor. Desde el incidente de los años 40' decidí que abriría una escuela. Mixta de creaturas mágicas y seres sobrenaturales… Pero necesito ayuda. Todo el edificio está construido, pero no sé bien las necesidades de todos, y como tú siempre fuiste bueno con esas cosas me serias de ayuda. Will no sabe nada sobre esto, ni quiero que sepa, no lo aprobaría. Tú ya sabes como es. Pero realmente me gustaría que me ayudases. Es lo único que necesito. La escuela es funcional, pero no es lo suficientemente funcional. La meta de una academia siempre es ser la mejor de todas… Me gustaría que nos viéramos en el restaurante "The Wiches House" Sé que no comes, pero hay sirven comida de demonio (no almas, no te me ilusiones) así que pienso que es un buen lugar. _

_Att.: Winter Springs._

Winter, he… Hace muchos años que no la veo. Ahora que lo pienso se parece a Will, mismo color de pelo, casi la misma altura, mismo sentido de responsabilidad y orden, me traba casi como él me trata a mi ahora. Se nota que ha cambiado. Me alegro. Supongo que no me quiere en su academia. Tiene sentido, yo debería de estar graduado. Pero en la educación mayor solo hablan de matar ángeles, comer almas, matar shimigamis, matar humanos x, comer almas. Y los demonios esto y lo otro. Es como escuchar al el/la difunta(o) Ángela/Ash hablar de la pureza. Por eso la deje al 3° año. Jmm… Cómo no la/lo mate antes? Bueno eso ya es historia muerta.

Bien, y ahora… Cómo está eso de que sirven comida de demonio?! No conozco restaurante en este mundo que haga eso. Debe de ser de los 40'. Y, las almas no son comida, son como los dulces, las drogas y los cigarrillos… Si admito que soy un adicto, me declaro culpable. La diferencia es que yo no moriré por eso. Hablando de adicciones, estoy seguro que tengo una caja de cigarrillos por alguna parte. No fumo desde hace muchos años, aunque admito que a veces me encontré fumando con Bart en la cocina. Aunque fueron como tres veces.

La encontré! – Dije a mi mismo.

Y ahora como planeas encenderlos, genio? – Olvide que no tengo idea de donde está mi encendedor. A buscar de… Esperen, si se dónde está, está en mi chaqueta negra… Que está en alguna caja… Me lleva!

_20 minutos después…_

Lo encontré!

"Toc toc"- Now what! (Ahora qué!)

Abrí de mala gana y me encuentro a una chica linda, ojos gatunos verdes, busto grande, flaca normal, alta, pelo ondulado café chocolate, facciones finas, y piel blanca, pero no era pálida.

Perdón la molestia, soy Penney, su vecina de abajo… Solo vine a decirle que está haciendo mucho ruido…

O perdone la desperté?

Si…

Me disculpo, no era mi intención, señorita.- Dije eso mientras prendía mi cigarrillo. Debo admitir que me han dicho que me veo bien fumando… ( N/A Se ve jodidamente sexy! LOL)

No… Hay problema…

Creo que ahora puedes irte...

A... A sí, perdón… Jeje…- Se media vuelta y estaba lista para irse cuando mi instinto de coquetear me ataco…

Soy Sebastian…

Sebastian? Un gusto…

Tienes lindos ojos sabes…

Jmjmjm… Gracias…- Se sonrojo. Me gusta, aun cuando está en pijama… Es linda sin maquillaje.

O miren me, coqueteo a la una y media de la mañana, que inapropiado…

O no, para nada, yo soy la que vine, no te preocupes... Bueno, buenas noches…

Buenas noches Señorita Penney…- Y con eso se marchó, calculo que está en sus 20. En que trabajara para poder pagar uno de estos apartamentos? O se lo pagaran sus padres? Bueno eso no es asunto mío. Y que iba a hacer, así… Fumar en paz de Dios!

***Con educación menor se refiere a lo que para nosotros es el preescolar y la primaria. La educación mayor se refiere a la secundaria, bachiderato (posgrado) y a la universidad. Ambas son 500 años. En el tiempo en que estos dos iban a la educación menor, no era frecuente encontrar escuelas mixtas, ósea demonio, ángeles, shimigamis, y creaturas mágicas. Y desaparecieron cuando ellos iban a entrar a educación mayor. Luego del incidente en los 40' se volvieron a restituir. Agregando a las brujas y cazadores de demonios, que ahora solo seribian para controlar la caza ilegal (osea sin contrato) de almas.**

**Y? Que tal el capítulo? O Sebastian, fumando! Sangrado nasal! Que cosa más sexy *¬* Winter, que estas planeando con pedirle ayuda a Sebastian? Y en caso de que no me entendieran, Sebastian no termino la escuela. Por lo que ya explico. Ahora si bien no la termino, siendo un adicto a los libros, no le fue muy necesaria.**

**Bien, tuve que dividir el cap porque son como diez páginas de Word, y esperen, no son diez, son once! Hoy si me pase XDD Pero no pude evitarlo. Ataque de inspiración! Y los instintos de Sebastian… Hay va a coquetear a la 1:30 de la mañana. Por qué elegí esa hora?, bueno cuando escribí esa parte era la una de la mañana XDDDD Que adicta a escribir O.o Y podría decirles que paso en los 40', pero seguiré hablando de eso sin decirles ni darles pistas! Wuajajajajajajajaja!**

_**Adelanto…**_

_**Una lista… Winter que gusto… Eso sería divertido… Nada mejor que hacer Michaelis?... El Vizconde Rainsward, que interesante… Una niña no debería de andar tan lejos de su casa… Es mi hermana… **_


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**HOLA! Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas! Y he aquí la segunda parte del cap 3 XD Si esta largo lo sé, espero que no se haga de tercera parte T.T Pero fuera de eso, mi amado Sebastian dejo a su pequeña Ciel. No sé si le di el sentimiento que quería, yo espero que sí. O y Nao0607 gracias por el favorito! No había podido decirlo! O y a los demás que están leyendo, podrían dejar reviws? Me interesa saber qué es lo que piensan de la historia, y aceptó sugerencias, ideas, apoyo moral, etc… **

**O y debo mencionar que dependiendo de cuantos lean el capítulo subo el siguiente, así que, patrocinen me! **

**Bueno dicho esto, al fic! XwX)/**

**Capítulo 3**

**Lazos del corazón… Parte 2**

Bueno eso no es asunto mío. Y que iba a hacer, así… Fumar en paz de Dios!

_Más tarde ese día… (Recuerden era la 1:30am XDD)_

Jennifer POV

Jennifer, cari!- La voz de Grell, diablos! No tengo ganas de hablar con él…

Owww…. Por qué esa cara?

Tengo sueño…

No tiene sueño, su novio la corto ayer- dijo Night.

O_o O pobre niña… Tranquila, mami Grell tiene la solución!

No quiero oír tus soluciones Grell!

Por qué?!

Tus soluciones son ir de compras y yo no ando de humor para eso! Me corto el idiota hijo de %$#%$$#, mi padres tuvieron otra hija hace un año y no me dijeron hasta hace como tres días, mi tía no deja de molestarme y Light y Night no quieren dejarme en paz!- Grite eso tan fuerte que mi gato se asustó y gracias a Dios mi tía no estaba.

O.o O cari! Porque no me lo habías dicho? Para eso la solución no son compras!

A no? O.o

No! Es ir a dar un paseo por el bosque!

No me jodas! Enserió me vas a decir que eso es la solución?!

Sí. Estas estresada. Ir por la naturaleza calma el cuerpo y el alma.

Mmmm… Puedo ir sola?

Sí! Eso es lo ideal! Es lo que hago cuando Will me saca de mis casillas!

Jmmm…. Bueno, si tú lo dices.

_5 minutos más tarde…_

Bien… Supongo que Grell tenía razón.- Caminar por ahí sin rumbo es cómodo. Sin mencionar relajante. Ahora lo hago más seguido, pero antes no lo hacía, solo les recuerdo que estoy narrando! XD Bien, en que estaba, así…

"Crak!"

O.o Que fue eso?- Me di la vuelta instantáneamente. Y a quién me encontré? Nada más y nada menos que a Ciel Phamtomhive.

Una niña no debería estar tan lejos de su casa, vagando por el bosque.-Dije algo preocupada puesto que si está sola por aquí a lo mejor el demonio también. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

? Que te pasa?

Nada…-Dijo entre sollozos.

Así no engañas a nadie, dime que te pasa Ciel?

O.o O… Se… se… señorita Jennifer, no la re… re… reconocí…

Me he dado cuenta. Haber ven dime que te pasa?

Se… se… se… Sebastian se… fu…fu… fue…-Lloraba tanto que su respiración no la dejaba hablar, lo recuerdo bien, esos ojos de color azul llenos de lágrimas transparentes… Algo sonrojada y respiraba fuerte…

O… Tu demonio se fue, he? No te preocupes, ya lo vol…

No! Se fue para siempre, el contrato acabo! Se fue! Y no va a volver!

O.o Wow… Tu realmente…. Wow…- No supe que decir. Me grito una niña de cinco años o seis! Lloraba amargamente, sufría! De verdad le dolía! Le dolía como si se hubiera muerto! Lo cual no era muy diferente...

A nadie parece importarle! Todos dicen no llores, lo volverás a ver! Mienten todos me mienten! Todos dicen que él ya sé olvido de mí, que no le haga cazo! Que haga como si nada paso! Como pueden decirme eso! Lo dicen como si…

Ciel!- Tuve que interrumpirla… Estaba casi tan mal como yo. Sin embargo mis lágrimas se secaron puesto que eran como derramar alcohol sobre heridas abiertas. Lloraba y yo solo puede cargarla. La lleve a un parque, que no quedaba muy lejos. Me senté en una banca y la senté en mis piernas. Tratando de calmarla. Luego ella… Simplemente me conto como termino ahí en el bosque.

Ciel POV

_Flash back…_

Oye, me pasas la sal Alicia…- No respondí. No me llamo Alicia, me llamo Ciel. Alicia murió y no va a regresar, esa no soy yo.

Alicia, no seas grosera.- Dijo mi madre. Para colmo de males regresaron antes de lo previsto.

Alicia?- Dijo mi padre. Ellos hacían como si Sebastian nunca hubiera estado ahí con nosotros. Lo de Ciel, fue algo que no puedo olvidar, paso cuando tenía como tres años. Estaba jugando en la azotea cuando encontré un baúl con ropa vieja. Había un sombrero de copa negro con un listón azul y también un bastón con una calavera. Tome el sombreo y baje. Fui a buscar a Sebastian. Me puse el sombrero y lo llame. El sombrero me quedaba enorme. Seme resbalaba y me termino por cubrir el ojo derecho.

Sebastian!

Si, que pa… O.o

? Qué?- Se me quedo viendo como si fuera un fantasma. Y entonces murmuro…

Ciel…- Ese era mi otro nombre, creo que se acordó de mi tatarabuelo cuando me vio. Pero yo creí que me había llamado Ciel…

Me llamaste Ciel?

Qué?! No, mi Lady…

Sí, sí lo hiciste! Me gusta! Quiero que me llames Ciel siempre!

Cómo? O.o Es decir…. Yes, my Lady… (Creo)

Mis padres estaban ese día, él estaba limpiando justamente el corredor en donde estaba la entrada a la sala. Ellos lo escucharon, todos lo escucharon, fue por él que me empezaron a llamar Ciel.

Alicia, la sal!

… No me llames así… Les he dicho que me llamen Ciel!

Alicia, no grites!- Dijo mi madre.

Ese no es mi nombre! Me llamo Ciel! Yo soy Ciel Phamtomhive, porque todos hacen como si Sebastian no hubiera existido!- Me levante de la mesa y corrí hacia la puerta, Vivaldi me persiguió pero la deje atrás al llegar al bosque, corrí, y corrí. Las lágrimas me mojaban la cara mientras corría. No sé por cuanto tiempo corrí. Ni que tan lejos. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que había alguien frente a mi…

_Fin Del flash back…_

Jennifer POV

Así que así fue como llegaste aquí… Corriste casi 6 Km. Realmente te afecto, no?

Sollozó un poco y luego hablo- Si… Quiero que vuelva y que me dé un abrazo… Que me diga que me recuerda…- sollozó- Que me quiere… Que no dejara que nadie ni nada me haga daño… Quiero que me diga que soy alguien… Sin él, que voy a hacer… No tengo a nadie…- Y rompió a llorar. Pude notar que traía una cadena en el cuello. Creí que era un collar, pero luego me di cuenta que era un reloj viejo, como de 1800, chapado en plata, tenía el escudo de la familia de Ciel. Cuando lo toque, gracias a la herencia mágica de mi madre, pude ver como lo obtuvo. De hecho, vi ese último momento que tuvo con Sebastian. Dios, no lo podía creer. El demonio confeso que la quería. Esta niña sufre en grande, y nadie la apoya… Me recuerda a mí. Yo solía pasar llorando horas en mi habitación cuando me acababa de mudar con mi tía. Luego pensé en mi hermana… Yo supe de ella hace unos días. Y por eso, la iba a tratar como si no me importara? Eso es justamente lo que el hermano de Ciel y sus padres hacen. No le dan importancia a lo que siente. Lo cual la hace sentir peor. Así que me decidí, a cuidar de mi hermana… A raíz de ver el sufrimiento de Ciel.

Sabes? Sé cómo se siente…

? De verdad?

Sí. Cuando era adolecente me pasaba seguido. Yo parecía ser la única afectada, por las cosas… La única a la que le dolía.

Y… Como lo superaste?

Conocí a Grell, un shimigami.

? Conoces a Grell? O.o

Mjm, me imagine que tú también lo conocías. Lo conocía cuando tenía 16. Estaba llorando en algún callejón de Oxford. Me vio, me consoló, me hizo reír y enojar. Y luego me llevo a casa. Y nos hicimos amigos. Supongo que necesitaba a quien acudir. Como tú ahora.

Valla… Ojala encuentre a alguien como él… Digo, él no me trata muy bien a mí porque, se ponía celoso por Sebastian…

Si él es así… Pero tranquila ya encontraste a alguien…

Así? O.o Quién?

Yo, quizás?

De verdad?! Quieres ser mi amiga!?

Claro chiquita.- Dije mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas y la nariz.

Gracias…- Me abrazo. Y sin querer, se me callo la foto que mis padres me enviaron de mi hermana. Estaba en mi bolsillo quedo un poco afuera cuando saque el pañuelo.

Ju? Quien es la bebé?

O, es mi hermana… Tiene un año. Me dijeron de su existencia hace como tres días…

O.o Que piensas de ella?

Bueno, no sé. Creo que quiero evitar que pase por estos dramas.

Jijijiji…

Jmjmjm… Sí… Oye, quieres un helado?

Ju? Sí!- Se bajó de mis piernas de un salto. Me tomo la mano y se fue conmigo. Era obvio que no quería volver a su casa, así que no iba a levarla ahora. Pero de pronto, sonó mi teléfono, más bien mi frijolito XD.

Alo?

Señorita Nightred! Es usted?!

Auch, sí! Y no grite… Quien es usted?

Soy yo, el Conde Phamtomhive… Mi hija se perdió y no logramos…

Ella no se perdió, se escapó…

O.o Como supo?

La tengo enfrente… Saluda Ciel, es tu papá…

Hola papi…-Dijo, no de buena gana. Bueno después de lo que le paso en la mañana, cómo iba a hacerlo?

Ahhhh…- Dijo el conde.

Yo sinceramente, no creo que ella quiera regresar a su casa ahora. Ya me ha comentado sus motivos de escape. No se preocupe. Yo la cuidare. Se la llevare cuando ella desee volver…

Qué? Espere, no pued…-Y corte el teléfono. Ciel me sonrió, y yo le sonreí. Aun me estaba tomando la mano. Había un poco de frio, no de hecho había bastante frío era otoño. Así que le dije que iríamos a mi casa, por un suéter para ella, y luego iríamos por el helado…

Ok… Gracias, Seño…

Dime Jennifer…

O.o Okey! Gracias Jennifer!- Ahora más confianzuda, como cuando la conocí. No puede evitar sonreír, no sé, creo que el estar cerca de ella me hace querer sonreír honestamente…

Sebastian POV

Fui al restaurante que dijo Winter. La encontré rápidamente. Y me senté frente a ella.

Winter, que gusto volver a verte…

Igualmente Sebastian…

Cuanta informalidad, no tratas por mi apellido, debe ser un milagro!

No me molestes! Supongo que Will te entrego la carta.

No, de hecho fue Grell.

O.o Qué? Pero yo sé lo pedí a Will! Aishhhh! Odio que haga eso!

Jmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjm… Bueno, él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien… Bueno en fin, ese no es el cazo. Dijiste que tenías una academia.

No tenían, tengo… Recuerdas que te comete que es mixta?

Sí.

Bueno, solo el 10% son demonios, el 5% ángeles, 15% shimigamis, 15% cazadores, 20% híbridos y 35% brujas y creaturas mágicas.

O.o Los porcentajes de creaturas sobrenaturales, son muy bajos, para ya tener su buen tiempo la academia.

Lo sé… Tienes alguna idea de cómo solucionarlo?

Pues… Cuantos profesores demonio hay?

O.o No hay, todos son shimigamis… O_o

QUÉ?! Eso no es posible! Por eso es el bajo porcentaje! Winter que es esos fallos en ti?!

O_O Perdón T.T Ósea que necesito más profesores de otras especies?

Tienes que tener una equivalencia, para que los shimigamis, demonios, ángeles y demás no se sientan reprimidos. A todo esto, eso quiere decir que la escuela es enorme, pero no hay alumnos.

Sí… Creo que tienes razón… Y de nuevo a hacer entrevistas de trabajo…

Jajajaja… Si quieres te ayudo…

Lo harias?

Sí, sino no te lo ofrecería…

Gracias!

Ejjj… Señorita, caballero, van a ordenar ya?- Dijo la camarera, ni la había visto. Debo desir que es muy linda… Pero que rayos me pasa?! Últimamente no dejo de fijarme en las damas!

O, claro, disculpe… -Dijo Winter.

Yo quiero un café negro, por favor…- Yo ni he visto el menú, ya me acostumbre a no pedir nada.

A mi igual…

Está bien, dos cafés en seguida…- Cuando se fue la mire por un rato y luego dirigí me atención a Winter.

Te diviertes Michaelis?

Deja me en paz, Springs…

Bueno es que veo que las damas te ven y tú la vez…- Me hizo señas con los ojos y las cejas de que volteara. Y justo detrás de mí, las meseras estaban chismeando y me veían. Pero en cuando notaron que las estaba viendo hicieron como si nada…

Ju… Tengo ese efecto en la gente…

Jajaja… Porque no te buscas novia?

No me gusta atarme…

Pero pasaste 61 años con el último almuerzo… Jejeje…

Ja… Bien, que me sugieres, Winter?

Bueno, porque no haces una lista, de citas recurrentes?

O.o Winter, no conocía ese lado de ti…

Jajajajaja… A veces sale a la luz…

Pero, hablando en serio, no suena tan mal… Una lista, de chicas… Eso sería divertido… Aunque suena muy arrogante de mi parte…

Bueno, y cuando has sido humilde? Jajajaja!

Jaaaa… Bien, lo hare, a ver qué pasa…

Ejmm… Sus cafés…- La camarera de nuevo, e insisto, de donde salió?

Gracias señorita… Y si me permite, su cabello es muy hermoso...- Se puso roja como un tomate.

Gracias, señor…- Sonrío y se fue a chismear con las otras según vi.

Nada mejor que hacer Michaelis?

Hey, tú me diste la idea!

Lo sé pero no fue para que la aplicaras inmediatamente!

Jajajajajajaja! Winter…

Jumm… Conque así estamos, eh?- Sonreí como siempre lo hago, creo que de sonrisa falsa, paso a ser mi verdadera sonrisa. O quizás, son iguales, solo que una es con intención y la otra sin…

?

Qué?

No vas a tomar de tu café?

Ahhhh… Sí, el hábito…

Solo pruébalo, que tan malo puede ser?- Tome un sorbo del café, que para mi sorpresa tenia sabor, y sabor de café, el que me indica su aroma. No de tierra como la mayoría de la comida humana.

O.o Está, rico…

Solo eso?

Bien, es delicioso, no me presiones Springs.

Jajaja… Te dije que la comida también es de demonio…

Bien, está bien, lindo lugar, buena comida, lindas meseras….

Sebastian!

Okey, buena comida, y lindo lugar… Estoy seguro que voy a venir seguido por aquí…

¬¬ Que voy a hacer contigo…-Dijo mientras giraba los ojos…

_Más tarde ese día…_

Me encontraba vagando por las sombras cuando pase cerca de una fábrica. Escuche unos gritos de dolor… No eran de una mujer… Y podía oler un alma suplicando por su existencia… Me relamí los labios, los ojos se me pusieron magenta (en mi opinión son magenta cuando están en su modo demoniaco) no podía creer mi suerte…

Ayúdenme, Dios, Satán, quien sea!- Si esa era mi oportunidad… Me deslice por las sombras hacia adentro. Un joven de 20 aproximadamente, pelo anaranjado suave, lizo, largo, piel pálida, ojos rosas… Estaba herido, atado, escupía sangre, y sus agresores lo pateaban. Tenía un traje blanco, manchado del rojo de su sangre.

Que debilucho… Eres un vizconde, pero eres un inútil…- Me interese más, así que lo sumí en la oscuridad…

Qui…quie… quien… eres?

Un demonio… Un demonio que iba de paso…- Dije sin más…

Me vas a… a… ayudar?

Depende…

De… de… de que, depende?

De si estás dispuesto a dar tu alma… Como pago… Pero necesitas un propocito…

Ellos… tienen… tienen… que ver con la muerte de un amigo mío… Pero hay algo más…

O… Así que estabas investigando?...

Sí…

Jejeje…

De que te ríes, maldito demonio!

Realmente tienes tanto rencor y odio como para sellar un contrato conmigo?

Sí! Hazlo de una sola vez!- Puse el sello en su pecho, su corazón se había perdido en la oscuridad del abismo, pero aun así era capaz de ser humano… Es un alma excepcional…

Deme mi primera orden, señor…

Mata a estos idiotas!

Como ordene…- Desplegué mi oscuridad… Gritaron… Pero luego nada… Silencio… Desate a mi nuevo contratista y lo leve al techo de la fábrica…

Tienes nombre?

Bueno, amo… Puede darme un nombre que usted desee ahora…

Bueno, y sí deseo que te llames como te llamo tu último contratista?

En ese caso, puede llamarme Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis…

Bien entonces… Yo soy el Vizconde Harold Rainsward.

El Vizconde Rainsward, eh? Que interesante… Ese nombre me suena…

Bueno, a mí me suena el tuyo… Tenías un contrato con un Phamtomhive, no?

Cómo?...

Mi padre, era fan de esas cosas… Pero eso no es lo importante. Conozco gente que los conoce a ellos, que por ende te conoce a ti. Así que me servirás en secreto por un tiempo, digamos, no, no digamos, por dos años me servirás en secreto. Luego volverás a resurgir. Así nadie sospecha de nada.

Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que estarás vivo para entonces?

Juh… No tienes ni idea, Sebastian…- Sonreí malvadamente, al igual que él. Era simplemente maravilloso. Sera un contrato de los más interesante.

Kukukukuku….

Ciel POV

Pase todo el día con Jennifer. Fue muy buena conmigo. Me ayudo bastante a sentirme mejor. Nos topamos con Grell… Al principio se impresiono de verme hay. Como Jennifer había dicho, estaba muy lejos de casa. Y no quería regresar. Así que me dijo que podía quedarme a dormir con ella. Era tarde como las diez, cuando sentí un ardor en mi ojo derecho. *La sombra de contrato. Sebastian tiene una nueva presa. Y por el ardor diría que no está muy lejos… Eso quiere decir que está aquí en Londres. Bueno yo no estoy en Londres pero ya me entendieron… Lo sabía… Sabía que no se iría lejos. Aún hay esperanza de que lo vuelva a ver!

***La sombra de contrato es un defecto. Un defecto que solo pasa cuando un contratista tiene hijos. La marca en sí, no se hereda, sin embargo es visible. No a simple vista, se ve como una tonalidad más oscura en el lugar del sello. En el caso de Ciel, es una sombra muy leve, puesto que es hija del hijo de un contractor. No es visible a menos que te acerques mucho. El defecto de esto es que los hijos del contractor pueden ordenarle cosas al demonio, sin embargo solo mientras el contrato sea vigente. Otro efecto no tan común es que cuando el contrato acaba si uno de los que portan la sombra se apegan mucho al demonio, cuando este se va pueden sentir cuando se vuelve a hacer otro contrato aunque, no estén relacionados con esa persona, pero no pueden ordenarle cosas al demonio si su contratista está cerca. La sombra reacciona como si se acabara de formar el sello, ósea, provocando un sangrado, y mostrándose casi claramente. Como vieron antes, Ciel no pudo ordenarle nada a Sebastian cuando este se estaba yendo, la razón es porque el contrato al que pertenecía la sombra acababa de terminar. Pero si él se hubiera quedado la sombra vuelve a ser vigente. Aunque no allá contrato alguno.**

**Qué largo estuvo este capítulo! Fue enorme! Prometo no hacerlos tan largos! T.T Es que me inspire! Y no había calculado que era tan largo! Bueno, que relajo lo de la sombra de contrato. Pero era necesario explicarlo. Por otra parte debía de ser más corto, y díganme, que opinan de mi historia, insistiré con los reiviw, porque sé que algunos, muchos, no leen al principio XD **

_**Adelanto…**_

_**Yo… Yo… La conoces?... Nos volvemos a encontrar… Sabes que así son las cosas… Juhh… Gane!... Debes terminar o no podrás seguir… Maldición, no!...**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos de fan ! Yo soy Paula y sigo aquí con el mejor humor del mundo! Por qué? Bueno… Había perdido mate, pero ya la saque XDDDD Si qué vergüenza T.T… Pero cambio de tema, les insisto en que comenten. Así se su opinión, de verdad me importa! D: Como ya ven vamos por el cuarto capítulo. Agradezco su apoyo! Y no crean que no veo las gráficas! Gracias por el apoyo México, Guatemala, España Chile, China, Perú, Venezuela, y USA! No puedo agradecerles por nombres, porque no comentan! XD Pero les agradezco su apoyo, eso me anima a subir más capítulos. Sé que hay otros países pero publique que los que vi más frecuentemente XD**

**Bueno ahora sí, al fic…**

**Capítulo 4**

**Un lazo más fuerte que la sangre…**

_Lo que algo alguna vez se ha perdido, no ha de regresar…_

_Ciel Phamtomhive I – anime-manga_

Ciel POV

Han pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que Sebastián se fue. Tres años, para ser exacta… Fue duro. Muy duro. Pero ya no duele. La herida sano y ya solo es una cicatriz que duele de vez en cuando. Con su recuerdo, pero he aceptado que no lo volveré a ver y que eso está bien. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que Sebastian se fue. Mis padres, por ejemplo, ya no están con nosotros. Murieron seis meses después de su partida, en su avión privado. Dicen que fue un accidente. Creo que nunca voy a estar segura… El terror de mi padre de que hiciera un contrato se cumplió. Pero no conmigo. Sino con mi hermano. Un amigo suyo fue asesinado de forma que pareciera un accidente, pero era obvio ante mis ojos y sus ojos que no fue así. Sí algo nos enseño Sebastian fue a darnos cuenta de las cosas y detalles más mínimos en las personas. Pueden decir mucho. Ahora que tengo 8 años, ya no solo asisto a mi escuela regular, sino que ahora voy a la academia "Black Rose" (Es la academia de Winter) Por qué? O simple, me crio, y digo **ME CRIO** el demonio. Así que le mandaron una carta a mi hermano y a mí sobre esta academia, se podría decir, mágica. El demonio de mi hermano, Héctor, tiene 250 años. Es de pelo negro, tiene flequillo "emo", aunque no le cubre el ojo, le cae del lado izquierdo de la cara, sus ojos son violeta y es alto, mide como 1.75, aparenta 16-17 años de edad. Es muy joven y aun asiste a clases, como nosotros. Y para colmo de males a la academia "Black Rose". Pero hay mi hermano no le puede ordenar nada, está estrictamente prohibido. Aun si no fuéramos a la academia, es imposible invocar o llamar a un demonio si este está dentro del terreno del edificio. Me he hecho muy cercana a Grell y a Jennifer. Son unos de mis mejores amigos. Elois ahora asiste a la "Weston College" en los años 40' la hicieron mixta… Así que estoy sola en la escuela "Melow". Soy la chica lista que todos ignoran y molestan. Soy la calificación más alta del grado. En resumen, soy lo que los americanos llaman "Nerd"

Mi hermano de 17 años ahora es el Conde Vincent Phamtomhive II. Y hoy nos dirigimos a la mansión de los Rainsward. Mi hermano y el Vizconde han estado negociando desde hace un tiempo. Pero siempre solos, ni Héctor, su contratista, sabe bien que tan cercanas son estas negociaciones. Héctor estaba viendo a la ventana del lado izquierdo y yo iba enfrente de él en la limosina. Al igual que él yo estaba abstraída en el panorama cuando mi hermano decidió romper el silencio.

Por qué tan callados? Al menos finjan que les interesa.

De qué habla mi Lord?

Ambos parecen muertos viendo a la ventana O_o

Jajajajaja! Muertos, no exageres Vincent.- Dije Héctor sonrío a mi comentario. La academia lo está matando. Literalmente… Ha tenido que estudiar mucho para los exámenes finales. Vi uno de sus libros de matemáticas y no entendí nada de nada… Y creo que él tampoco entiende mucho.

De pronto el auto se detuvo justo en la puerta de la enorme mansión. Héctor bajo primero, sostuvo la puerta y me tendió la mano. No es Sebastian, pero no lo hace mal. Toco la puerta y nos abrió una chica de pelo oscuro de ojos rosado oscuro.

Pasen, sean bienvenidos. El Vizconde los está esperando en la sala. Sigan me por favor.- que estricta y se ve como de la edad de Vincent.

Al llegar el Vizconde se presentó ante mí y Héctor. Y luego se puso a hablar con mi hermano, sobre las negociaciones. Después de un tiempo me aburrí y no fui la única. Héctor tendrá 250 años pero parecía más aburrido que yo. Así que aproveche la distracción y me fui a explorar, con cuidado de que no me atraparan las sirvientas… No muy lejos, en un corredor capte una silueta muy familiar. Demasiado, familiar. Me acerque desde la entrada. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho, y lo vi. Vi a quien creí no volver a ver. Era Sebastian. Mi ex mayordomo, mi demonio, mi amigo y casi mi padre. Me quede muda… No sabía si moverme, hablar, o solo quedarme hay viendo como hacia su trabajo, como cuando era más pequeña…

Sebastian POV

Ya llevo tres años aquí con el Vizconde. Todo se parece mucho a como cuando estaba con Ciel I. Sigo siendo un mayordomo y sí, ya comencé a cobrar, más que su alma. Dinero! No es que me haga falta, pero tengo que vivir en un apartamento, no en la mansión, solo estoy aquí el equivalente a un horario de medio tiempo. Le di inicio a mi lista de "citas recurrentes" Y entre ellas esta Penney. Se acuerdan? La chica con la que coquetee a la 1:30 de la mañana…

Todo ha ido bien. Hasta hoy. Olí un aroma familiar. Pero no lo reconocí bien. Como dije antes, tengo mal olfato a pesar de ser un demonio. Así que decidí seguir como si nada. No soy el mayordomo principal. La jefe aquí el Megan, el ama de llaves. Es alta de ojos rosados oscuros y pelo casi negro. En fin. Me dirigí a pulir unas cosas cerca de la ventana del corredor, cuando me disponía a empezar sentí que alguien me observaba. Me di la vuelta y vi…

Ciel?... Eres tú?

Yo… Yo… Sebastian…- Bajo la cabeza. El tiempo se detuvo. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabía si estar feliz o triste. Y a la vez estaba confundido, que hacia ella aquí? Sera que ellos son los invitados que menciono el Vizconde? No, no podía ser… O sí? Pasaron como cinco segundos, pero yo sentí como si hubieran sido horas. De pronto levanto la cabeza. En sus ojos había lágrimas. No supe que decir. Estaba estático. Ella me sonrió entre lágrimas y antes de que pudiera reaccionar bien se me tiro a la cintura. Deje el trapo en la mesa detrás de mí. Me agache y la abrase. Le olí el cabello, como solía hacerlo…

Te eche mucho de menos…- Dijo llena de lágrimas. La sentía en mi cuello y hombro derecho.

Ciel… Yo… yo… yo también te… eche de menos… pequeña…- O al diablo, me trague mi orgullo, mi masculinidad. Todo! Esta niña movió cosas en mí que pensé que estaban muertas. Me enseño a ver el mundo a través de los ojos de los humanos. Me enseño que todo es de utilidad. Y como dije antes, me trague todo mi orgullo y solté una lagrima. Que se deslizo por sus negros y lizos cabellos. No es la primera vez que lloraba en mi vida, pero si la primera en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y la abrace más fuerte, luego la cargue…

Hey como has estado, Ciel?- Dije, sentía como si me retorcieran el corazón como un trapo. Mi voz sonaba suave. Tranquila. Sonaba en paz aunque por dentro sentía que… que… Que un vacía se llenaba nuevamente… Un vacío que alguna vez… Creí… No tener, jamas…

Bien…-Respiro un poco entrecortada y luego hablo…- Te sigues llamando igual?...

Sí… Como está tu hermano? Y todos allá? Están bien?...

Todos están bien… Mamá y papá ya no están con nosotros…Vivaldi se ha hecho un poco seria y Michel no ha vuelto a ser la misma. (Por si no recuerdan quien es Michel, es la gata negra de que vive en la mansión Phamtomhive.) Pero está bien…

Ya veo…- Me le quede viendo, directamente a los ojos. Azules como el mar. Aún estaban llenos de lágrimas, así que saque el pañuelo y le limpie la cara. Como antes… Después dejo caer su cabeza en mi pecho. Y otra vez tenía la cara entre su pelo. No quería soltarla. Era mi niñita. Mi dulce niñita… La niñita que me ha hecho sentir humano. La niñita que me ha enseñado tanto y nada. Mi niña, mi pequeña… Mi bebé…

De pronto escuche un gemido. Levante la vista y vi, no solo a Megan, sino a todas, TODAS, las criadas de la mansión…

Megan POV

Estando cerca dela amo note que la hermanita del Conde se escapó hacia el corredor. Cuando llego a la entrada de este se quedó estática, como si hubiera visto un fantasma… A medida que me iba acercado note que entro en el corredor muda y luego escuche una voz familiar.

Ciel, eres tú?- Dijo la voz. Esa era la voz de Sebastian. No supe que decir o hacer. Él nunca me dijo que conocía a los Phamtomhive, y mucho menos de manera tan cerna como para tratar de "tú" a un noble. Me sumí en mis pensamientos. Y lo próximo que vi, parecía ser sacado de una película. En donde el padre que va a la guerra después de mucho tiempo, regresa, ileso y su hija ya un poco más grande de lo que recuerda corre hacia él para no dejarlo ir nunca más. Juro que lo vi llorar. Luego las otras sirvientas se empezaron a juntar hay. Solo somos 5 así que no me di cuenta cuando es que llegaron a ver. Pero nadie se creía lo que estaban viendo. A todas se nos escaparon las lágrimas. Estábamos conmovidas. De pronto alguien soltó un gemido, y Sebastian levanto la cabeza. Nos vimos entre nosotras. Y los fuimos a abrazar… Fue hermoso…

Harold POV

Hoy el Conde Phamtomhive vendrá a mi casa para discutir sobre nuestras negociaciones. Soy dueño de una compañía de transporte. Así que estoy negociando sobre la exportación de los productos Phamtom. Y el planea abrir una tienda en línea y necesita con que llevar los productos de forma segura. Y que mejor forma que a través de la aerolínea Rain. Así que lo invite para discutir sobre los negocios. Y el trajo a su hermanita y a su mayordomo. Si me preguntan el último luce de la misma edad que el conde… Me hace sospechar. Si bien sé que Sebastian tuvo un contrato con su abuelo no sé por cuánto tiempo y no sé sí ellos lo conocen. O saben que es un demonio. He mantenido todo bajo de agua, como diría mi difunta madre. Nadie sabe que Sebastian tiene un contrato conmigo ni que es un demonio. La investigación del asesinato de mía migo se ha ampliado mucho y lastimosamente cada vez que avanzamos un paso retrocedemos cinco… Ya han pasado tres años de un selle un contrato con Sebastian… Yo al igual que el Conde tengo una hermana menor, tiene 17, su nombre es April. Me duele mentirle. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Ella no entendería la situación…

_Más trade…_

Ya llevaba hablando como 20 minutos con el conde. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que su pequeña hermana, no estaba.

Ciel? A donde… A donde te fuiste? Ciel!

Tranquilo conde, no ha de haber ido lejos.- Dije tratando de calmarlo. Se alarmo solo porque ella salió de su vista. Eso demuestra lo mucho que la quiere. Me recuerda a mí y a mi hermana. Sí que decidimos ir a buscarla. Y terminamos en la cocina donde para mi sorpresa…

Sebastian, como es trabajar para el Vizconde?- No me lo podía creer. Ciel Phamtomhive II hay mismo, con Sebastian…

Sebastian tú la conoces? Conoces a la hermana del Conde Phamtomhive?

Sí mi Lord… Yo...

Trabajo durante mucho tiempo con nosotros, fue alguien muy querido por mi abuelo….- Entonces si saben de él, pero sabrán que es…

Michaelis? Que haces tú aquí?- Dijo e mayordomo del Conde. Ahora resulta que todos lo conocen!

Héctor? Tienes un contrato con Vincent?

Sí, y tú con el vizconde. Nada mal, nada mal. No te veía desde el 60'. Qué has hecho de tu vida?- Wow, ahora me sentí demasiado joven.

Nada interesante, que tal tú?

Muriendo por mis exámenes finales. T.T Winter es un demonio! Si no apruebo el examen va a suspenderme! No es justo!

Jajajaja… Que tan difícil puede ser?

No jodas! Solo porque tú siempre fuiste exonerado de los exámenes finales no quiere decir que sea fácil! A parte de eso tú ya no asistes a la escuela desde antes de que yo existiera!

Cierto… Me compadezco de ti.

¬¬ Maldito.

O_o Ejemm… ya que tal parece que todos aquí saben que y quien es qué y quien, porque no vamos a un lugar en donde eso suene menos ocultista?- Dije. Es la primera vez que veo a un conocido o ¿amigo?, no estoy seguro, de Sebastian… Párese que las negociaciones tendrán que esperar. Mejor expliquen me todo este desorden!

_Mientras tanto… En algún lugar de Infratierra… _(Por si no recuerdan, el mundo de los demonios)

? POV

Es el hijo de un noble. No puede seguir así. Su hijo no ha terminado la academia, no ha surcado por la educación mayor. Eso no es posible. Tendrá que retomar sus estudios ahora!

Qué!? O_o No creo que eso sea necesario su alteza. A él nunca le ha hecho falta.

No. Hemos tolerado mucho de su hijo. Esta conducta rebelde. Pero sino termina la educación mayor no podrá heredar la monarquía. Como caballero de las seis puertas, usted debería de saber eso muy bien. Lord Michaelis.

Pero él ya no es un niño, sería como que un humano de 20 entre en el primer grado de la secundaria!

No me interesa! No se gradúa, no hay título, y se le revocara el permiso para hacer contrato tras contrato. Es una orden, Sebastian Michaelis regresara a la educación mayor y punto. Así son las cosas!

Yes your highness…

Bien entonces. Puede retirarse. Lord Michaelis.

_Más tarde…_

Esto no es posible!- Me grite a mí mismo. No es posible que la reina de fuego me pidiera que haga regresar a Sebastian a la educación mayor. O se preguntaran quien soy yo. Soy Lord Aron Michaelis, soy el padre de Sebastian. Si, casualmente el apellido real de mi hijo es Michaelis. Pero eso no es el punto. Como rayos lo voy a convencer de hacer eso. Si aduras penas logre convencerlo de heredar el título?! Nunca ha querido ser un noble. Y no lo culpo. Yo tampoco quería serlo. Mi esposa ni siquiera es de sangre noble. Crie a mis hijos como humanos, por favor!

Aron, querido, estas bien?- Yo estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio. Miraba hacia abajo y estaba de pie…

Sí, no te preocupes…

… Aron… Para que te llamo una de las seis reinas?

…

Qué?

Violeta, te he dicho que te vez hermosa cuando estas preocupada?

No cambies de tema Aron!

Ahhh! Mujer, porque me torturas!?

Y yo que te he hecho?! Solo te hice una pregunta!- Volví a mirar hacia abajo. Violeta se acercó y me toco el hombro.

Que está pasando, Aron?

… Sientate… Es una larga historia…- Dije con la mirada perdida en la ventana de mi estudio…

_Un par de horas después…_

Qué?! No puede hacer eso!- Violeta se levantó de golpe.

Lo sé! Pero ya lo hiso! Como demonios se lo vamos a decir a Sebastian?

No puedes hacer algo?

No. Fue una orden directa.

O Aron, que va a decir? Y si vuelve a escapar? Como cuando lo comprometimos a orden de la reina?

Ya sé, ya sé… Me preocupa, pero es algo que está en todas las leyes. Sin excepción. Hable con los demás reyes. Y están de acuerdo con ella…

Y tú?

Ahhhh… No lo sé. Por un lado sí y por otro no. Fue su decisión dejar la escuela. No mía. Pero me gustaría que hubiera terminado, como sus hermanos.

Aron, tenemos cinco hijos y una hija. Esos son seis. Y a cinco de ellos, jamás han sido obligados a nada. Porque torturas a tu hijo mayor de esta forma!?

Violeta, fueron quintillizos! Sebastian es el mayor de ellos. Y nuestra hija es dos años menor que ellos. Y la ley establece que el hijo mayor de cada noble debe heredar el título y sí para algo es muy bueno Sebastian, es para no querer ser un noble!

Lo sé! Lo sé… Que haremos con él?

"Toc toc"

Quién?- Dije con todo el desinterés del mundo.

Padre, madre, puedo pasar?-

Sí, pasa Elizabeth... – Dijo Violeta.

Escuche toda la discusión… Que le pasara a mí hermano?

Sinceramente no lo sé.- Contesto ella. Me decidí por abrazar a ambas.

Tranquilas todo va estar bien…

_Más tarde… En cierto apartamento…_

Que todo va estar bien es una broma!?

Sebastian, hijo, calmate…- Dijo mi madre.

Que me calme?! Que me calme?! Como puedes decir eso?! Estoy perfectamente calmado! Claro que regresare a la educación mayor! NO hay ningún problema! ES LO MEJOR QUE ME A PASADO EN MI VIDA! COMO $"#%$ QUIERES QUE ME CALME!?

Sebastian! No le respondas así a tu madre!

A mí que me importa! No voy a hacer eso! No! Antes muerto! Maldición no!

Si no lo haces no podrás seguir haciendo contratos!

PERO…

"Toc toc"

Adelante Penney…-Dije tratando de bajar la voz… Y tratando de que me escuchara…

Emmm… Dejaste esto en mi apartamento…- Era mi celular.

O… Sí, gracias…- Se podía cortar la tención del aire con un cuchillo.

Vine en mal momento?... O_o

No… Emmm… Ellos son mis padres… Solo estaba hablando con ellos.- Es una suerte que mis padres luzcan como de 40 y yo como de 20.

O... Perdón la molestia. Soy Penney, soy la vecina de abajo…

Un gusto en conocerte…- Dijo mi madre.

O bien, me retiro… Buenas tardes Señores Michaelis, hasta pronto Sebastian…- Penney cerró la puerta y se fue. Ese fue uno de los momentos más incomodos de mi vida. Menos mal que ya puse paredes anti ruido. O me hubieran vendido a callar los otros vecinos. Estaba gritando mucho.

Que incomodo…

Demasiado… - Respondió mi padre…

_Silencio incomodo de cinco minutos…_

Y… Lo vas a hacer hijo?

… No!- Y regresamos a la contienda… Esto va para largo…

Vincent POV

Hoy volví a ver a Sebatian. El mismo Sebastian de siempre. Le tuve que explicar yo solo, SOLO al Vizconde, todo! Mientras Héctor, Sebastian y mi hermana Ciel se fueron de paseo! Qué les pasa!? Fue el momento más incómodo de toda mi vida!

Maldito seas Sebastian!

"Toc toc"

Quién?

Yo… Héctor, le traje él té…

Pasa…

Y… Qué tal?

Te odio!

No fue mi culpa! Porque me regañas a mí?!

Cómo que no fue tu culpa!? Cómo no sentiste a un demonio del nivel de Sebastian!? Pude haber evitado que mi hermana lo viera! Ahora hasta tiene su número de celular!

Y qué culpa tengo yo de que este apegada a él?! Es tu hermana! Y ambos fueron criados por él, tenle un poco de gratitud!

Gratitud?! Gratitud?! Tú me estás hablando de tenerle gratitud a alguien que se le ordeno cuidarme por qué no se le antojo a mis padres?!

Se lo puedo haber encargado a Vivaldi! Y lo sabes!

Mejor si lo hubiera hecho!

Mentiroso! Agradece que te han dejado vivir! Eres un desgraciado! Y soy un demonio!

"$#%"& Me oíste?!  
Tu eres un hijo de %$$"#%%$#$! Como es que eres tan mal agradecido te lo dieron todo! Ni era necesario que me invocases! Cuál es tu problema!?

Cuál es mi problema?! Mi problema es que sospecho que la muerte de mis padre no fue una accidente! Que la muerte de mi amigo, no fue un accidente! Que otras muchas muertes no fueron accidente! Y creo… Creo… Creo que algo no humano tiene que ver con todo esto…

Vincent?...

Creo que… Alguien está de tras de todo esto… Y no es humano… Héctor… No es humano…

_CUATRO AÑOS MÁS TARDE…_

POV de nadie…

Han pasado cuatro años… El misterio entrelaza muerte tras muerte… Conectando la vida de uno con la de muchos… Misterio tras misterio… Dado tanto por la reina como por el mismo contrato… Cuantos han de morir? Cuantos han de vivir? Y quienes sobrevivirán? Quien es inocente? Quien no lo es? Todo esto y más preguntas surcaban la cabeza del joven Vincent. Ahora de 21 años de edad. En su búsqueda del asesino… Un asesino no conocido… Uno que hace temblar al mundo de las sombras… El joven perro guardián de la reina no desperdicia el tiempo… Alguna vez se ha dicho, que el odio no lleva ningún lugar. Que la venganza no es un buen camino…. Pero la curiosidad sumada a estas dos… Puede llegar a ser un arma muy poderosa…

La investigación del joven conde lo ha llevado lejos. Hoy, un día normal para muchos otros… Una aventura sin fin para algunos más… Hoy pasara algo que nadie en esa habitación, el estudio, podría llegar a pensar…

Héctor…

Si amo?

Necesitamos esos archivos de la mafia. No importa cómo. Los tenemos que conseguir…

Bueno… Podríamos llamar a "La Novia" personal que tenemos…

¬¬* Has visto demasiadas veces la película de "Kill Bill" Héctor… Pero no es mala idea… Si también llamamos a "Encantador de serpientes".

? Se refieren a Jennifer y a Sebastian?- Dijo la pequeña Ciel, cuya presencia casi no era notoria.

Sí, Ciel…-Contesto Vincent.

Héctor has visto demasiadas veces esa película…

Yo ya dije eso Ciel!

Ya Vincent la cosa es que entendió…

Jennifer POV

Grell, no puedo creer que te dejara convencerme de esto…

O vamos, se te ve hermoso! Te ves muy sexy con el pelo corto!- Grell estuvo semanas insistiendo en que probara un nuevo estilo. Usualmente intento no resaltar, me visto como una adulta y mi cabello largo hasta la cintura me hacía lucir como de 20. Pero ahora, ahora tengo el pelo corto y me veo como de 16-17! (Tiene el corte de Sebastian, elegido por Grell XD, Pero peinado hacia el otro lado)

Me veo como una adolecente!

Jennifer… O_o

Sí? ¬¬

Eres una adolecente… (a los 110 años, siendo medio demonio, sí es una adolecente)

Sho!

A mí no me shoshees! Además te ves sexy!

Si claro…

O vamos cari! No seas así!

"Solo de guitarra" (El ring ton de Jennifer XDD)

Alo? Quien habla?

Señorita Nightrend, soy el Conde Vincent Phamtomhive.

O… Asistes a la academia "Black Rose"! Sé muy bien quien eres Vincent! Voy contigo en la clase de química!

Y ya sé enojo…. Te dije que era mala idea hablar como si no supieras quien es Vincent!

Héctor? O no me digas que… Hay no es cierto!

Bien, eso no importa! Jennifer necesito tu ayuda en algo.

Que cosa?

Tengo un trabajo para ti…

POV de nadie…

Más tarde ese día Jennifer se apresuró a la casa de los Phamtomhive.

"Toc toc"

Adelante Jennife… O.o

Qué? Qué miras Héctor?

O.o Te vez hermosa. Saldrías conmigo? O/U/O

WTF?! No!

Héctor!- Dijo Vincet.

Aunque… Si te ves hermosa…-Agrego.

O/_/O Podemos cambiar de tema?

Jajajajajaj! Sí, Jenny, te vez linda!- Dijo Ciel.

Gracias, Ciel!

Hey y porque no gracias a nosotros!- Dijeron Vincent y Héctor a coro.

Okey, ya entendí- dijo Vincent…

Bien y cuál es el trabajo?

Hey alto!- Dijo Ciel.

Aún falta alguien!

Ciel, no, no es buena idea.

Antes dijiste que sí lo era... ¬¬ - dijo Héctor.

Bueno yo…

Lo voy a traer!- Dijo Ciel en toda su inocencia.

Qué? A quién?- Dijo Jennifer.

_Minutos después…_

Ciel le pidió a Meyku que la llevara a la casa de los Rainsward. Estando como a una cuadra, se fueron caminando, ella corrió hasta el jardín. Donde Megan la vio.

Señorita Phamtomhive? O.o Que hace aquí?

Busco a Sebastian!

O… bueno ahorita te lo traigo.

Traer a quién? – Dijo Sebastian, que salió de la nada.

Sebastian! Justo a ti te estaba buscando!- Dijo Ciel.

_De regreso en la mansión Phamtomhive…_

Ya lo traje!- Dijo Ciel entrando con euforia.

Jennifer POV

Ciel entro de golpe en la habitación diciendo "Ya lo traje!" Como si hubiera traído un libro o algo así. Y para mi sorpresa me encuentro a Mr. Cuervo en la puerta de la mano con Ciel.

O.o

… Nos volvemos a encontrar señorita Nightrend… Que gusto…- Dijo con esa sonrisa falsa suya.

Sebastian… Que gusto volver a verlo…- Casi podía ver a Night en el reflejo de la ventana. Burlando se de mi desconfianza innecesaria hacia Sebastian.

Bueno… Creo que ahora si me permiten decirles lo que necesito que hagan…

**Y… Suspenso… Jajajajajaja!**

**Bueno dentro de dos días (el nueve de enero) entro al colegio! No T.T! No me duraron las vacaciones! Pero eso no importa. Que tal les pareció el capítulo? Recuerden que quiero escucharlos! Voy a tratar de subir los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda. O más bien entre más gente los lea más rápido XDDD Llore escribiendo la reunión entre Ciel y Sebastian T.T Fue hermoso! ToT Espero que hayan llorado leyendo XD Este capítulo si me tarde en escribirlo. No había tenido tiempo de escribir, ni ganas. Y para variar lo empecé a las 11:56 pm XD a la 1 am iba por la mitad XDD Y lo termine a las 6 de la tarde XDD Si soy una criatura de la oscuridad. LOL Y otra vez el misterio de los años 40' Ya casi lo sabrán… Wuajajajajajajaja! Y me traje a mis sueros XD Si los padres de Sebastian, Aron y Violeta. Y como ven salió la hermana menor de Sebastian, Elizabeth. Si se llama igual que la prometida de Ciel I, le juro que eso fue un accidente! Invente a sus hermanos para otro fan fic (That was my life…) que no he escrito, pero está en mi mente XD Y la verdad aunque la familia de Sebastian no aparezca mucho influencia mucho la historia… Bien, mejor dejo de decirles cosas, vamos al adelanto…**

_**Adelanto**_

_**Que tienes con los cubiertos?... Lo siento… Pero que haces tú aquí?... Sabes si seguimos así nos mataremos entre ambos… Gracias Grell… Aquí vamos de nuevo…**_


End file.
